Burzek One Shots
by NewRomantic21
Summary: My take for all thing Burzek. Generally how they will reunite in but I might slip some other fun things in too.
1. Cookies and Cream Milkshakes

A/N: I came up with this while writing my other story. I couldn't fit it in so I wrote this as something new.

* * *

First One-Shot

"We got two missing kids, team. I'm calling up Burgess and her new partner, what's his name." Voight said.

"Young, Derek Young." Lindsay chimed in.

"Right, Burgess and Young will be here in a minute and then we will brief." Voight finished.

Voight walked into his office while the rest of the team finished their morning routine.

Ruzek hadn't talked to Kim since Roman left. He wanted to, especially after he told her how much he cared for her still. He wanted to say he still loved her but thought it would too much. But it was the truth. Even after everything it was and always would be the truth.

Burgess and Young made their way up the stairs to the bullpen. Ruzek took one look at her and knew something was wrong. She looked sick. But he knew even if someone said something she wouldn't take the day. Ruzek watched Erin walk over to Kim.

"Hey, Kim you okay? You don't look so hot." Erin said to Kim.

"Well, thanks." Kim said with a small laugh. "I'm okay, just a little queasy this morning. I probably ate something weird."

"I already tried telling her to go home this morning. It was little use." Young told Erin.

"Yeah I wasn't even going to bother with that one. I know better." Erin said with a little laugh then made her way back to her desk as Voight made his way back into the bullpen.

"Alright, let's get started." Voight addressed the team.

Adam tried to listen he caught parts of what Voight was saying. Something about two ten year-old boys missing since yesterday. Adam couldn't pay attention because his eyes were on Kim. He had seen her sick before, this looked a lot worse. Adam also noticed Erin whispering something to Jay. _What was going on?_

Adam then watched Kim stretch her arms out to the desk in front of her, lean forward, and put her head down. _Shit._ Adam knew that look. She was going to throw up.

"Can someone get her a garbage can? She is gonna hurl." Adam said interrupting Voight.

"I'm okay. Really." Kim said as Young grabbed a garbage can and put it in front of Kim.

"She was similar to this yesterday morning too. But she didn't throw up." Young told the group.

"Shut up." Kim said to Young right before she threw up in the garbage in front of everyone.

"Are you pregnant?!" Jay blurted out.

 _Crap. I didn't think of that. Could she be carrying Roman's baby? That would be the nail in my coffin. It should be mine not his._ Adam thought.

"What?! No." Was all Kim could get out. It looked like she wanted to say more but then she collapsed.

Young managed to catch Kim before she hit the floor. Erin, Antonio, Kevin, and Adam all made their way over to Kim as fast as they could.

"She is burning up." Antonio said as he put his hand on her forehead.

"I'll call for an Ambo." Voight said.

"Erin go get some wet paper towels or something so we can put them on her to try to cool her down while we wait for the ambulance." Antonio said. Erin ran to the bathroom.

"I tried to tell her to go see a doctor." Young told them.

All Adam could to was stand and watch. He wanted to get there and help but he knew that there were enough people taking care of her. He would just get in the way.

"Kevin pick her up and carry her downstairs so the paramedics can get to her faster." Voight instructed.

"Right, Sarge." Kevin said and he scooped Kim up and carried her out of the bullpen with Erin in tow.

"Young, go with your partner. And ask Platt to send us up two other uniforms." Voight instructed the officer. "The rest of us have to get back to this case."

Ruzek stood there in shock. Not only was he not going to be able to know how Kim was, but he was going to have to try to work a case. He knew he was going to have to work extra hard to concentrate.

Voight continued to brief those left in the bullpen on the case and Kevin and Erin came back up with two new uniforms.

"The paramedics got her. Young said he would call me when they had some information." Kevin whispered Adam.

"Thanks, man." Adam said.

"Alright lets get to work." Voight finally announced. Which meant Adam had been given something to do. Only he didn't hear what.

Antonio approached Adam. "She will be fine. Now lets go interview the kids teachers and principal." Antonio said. Antonio knew Adam was worried and not paying attention. He would help him out today.

~Two Hours Later~

Adam and Antonio made their way up the stairs back into the bullpen after interviewing everyone that had interaction with the boys at the school.

"I'll let Voight know what we got." Antonio told Adam.

Adam headed to the break room to make a cup of coffee. He got his head on straight during the interviews but he was still worried especially since he hadn't heard anything about Kim.

Atwater saw Adam and headed into the break room.

"Hey, Young called. Apparently Kim had appendicitis. She had surgery to have it removed." Atwater told Adam.  
"Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. They said the surgery went well. She has to stay over night at the hospital and will be out of work for a week." Atwater reassured him. "I'm going when this is over if you want to come with me."

"You think she would want me there?" Adam asked.

"You're killing me with this, bro. You both are. I'm tired of being in between you two. You both love each other. Talk and make this work." Atwater said to his friend.

"And say, I'm happy you are feeling better. I was scared for a second you were pregnant with Roman's child glad it was just your appendix?" Adam asked Atwater sarcastically.

"You didn't really think so, did you?" Atwater asked.

"I don't know. It would probably be my worst fear." Adam admitted.

"Well it's not a thing. I had drinks with Kim the other night and she said everything with Roman was a mistake. He asked her to move to San Diego with him and said 'I love you… probably'. He obviously told him no and she is obvious she still loves you, man."

Atwater gave Adam a lot of information to think about.

"Yeah I'll go with you. We just gotta make a stop on the way." Adam told him.

~Five Hours Later~

The boys were found and returned to their families and Atwater and Ruzek were on their way to the hospital to visit Kim. Adam was nervous. He thought about what he would say to her the whole day. Generally when the team finishes a case it was a team effort but Adam knew it was the team minus him that really got the boys home safely. He prepared himself, but he was still nervous. _What if they couldn't get back to what they had?_ It had been a long time.

They arrived at the hospital and headed to Kim's room. Erin was already there; she made it there first since she didn't have to make a stop. Kevin walked in first.

"Hey, there girl. How you feeling?" He said walking in.

"Wonderful now that I am on all of these pain medications." Erin was just filling me in on the case." Kim told Kevin as Kevin walked over and placed a kiss on top of Kim's head. Adam stayed at the door for now. Erin turned around and saw him there. She then turned to Kim and said, "I'm gonna get out of here, sweetie. I'll come by in the morning to help you get home when you are released."

"Bye Erin, thanks." Kim said. And as she said this she turned to the door and finally saw Adam standing there with a cup in his hand.

"Why is he here?" Kim whispered loudly to Kevin, it was obious she was enjoying the pain medication they had her on.

"I think he is here to call a truce. Hear him out. He also brought you something." Kevin said. "Then he leaned close and whispered "You know you still love him. I'll be outside if you need anything." And then Kevin walked out patting Adam on the shoulder as he passed.

"I didn't know if you would have an eating restrictions but I brought you a cookies and cream milkshake." Adam said walking towards her to give her the cup in his hand.

"My favorite. Thank you." Kim said taking the cup from him.

"I remember." Adam said. "So how are you feeling? You gave us all quite a scare today."

"Better. I feel like such an idiot. Not only did I throw up while Voight was briefing us but I passed out too. I don't even want to know what he thinks of me now. After everything these last few months. Maybe I should see if Platt can use my old transfer papers so I don't have to do it again."

"What transfer papers?" Adam asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh shit. I blame the drugs." Was all Kim could say as she then took a long sip of the milkshake in her hands.

"What transfer papers?" Adam asked again a little louder.

"Fine." Kim huffed. "After everything happened, with us, I gave Platt transfer papers. I wanted out of 21. I didn't think I could be around you everyday. I felt so guilty and upset about everything so I gave her my papers, also after I cried in her office. Never would I have thought I would cry in front of Sargent Platt. But I did. And then she told Erin and Erin gave me this big speech about why I shouldn't transfer. Some woman's empowerment stuff. Which you know I love. So I didn't." Kim finished and took another long sip of the milkshake.

This was so much new information for Adam. He didn't know where to start. Transfers. Crying. Guilty. All Adam could say was, " I love you."

"But you don't want to marry me." Kim followed up without missing a beat.

"What? Why would you think that? I did ask you to marry me." Adam said.

"But you didn't want to. You were okay with pushing the date back. You have been engaged three times. And you cancelled meeting my mom. You didn't want to marry me." Kim said. "That day. Before everything. I met with a man whose wife had died and we were returning a bracelet of hers that was stolen. And he talked about how when he returned from the war the first thing he wanted to do was marry his wife. And I couldn't even get you to meet my mom. I couldn't do it anymore."

"Kim you really thought I wouldn't marry you? If you would have said, 'Hey lets get married tomorrow at the courthouse' I would have been there. Yes. I admit I was a little scared, I didn't want to end up like my parents, but I want to spend my life with you. I will always want to spend my life with you. I was afraid of losing you, but I did anyway. Kim I'm sorry about everything I did or didn't do." Adam told her. He knew there was so much more to say, and none of this was what he had planned.

"I'm sorry too, for everything. I should have talked to you more. I realize now that Roman got in my head and made things even worse than they actually were. And I'm sorry for that and everything with him. It was a mistake. And I love you." Kim confessed.

"Well, we still have that in common." Adam said with a smile.

"Can you kiss me now?" Kim asked.

"Anything for you, Darlin'." Adam said as he leaned forward and kissed Kim. It started out soft and then the passion came out in it. Once the kiss ended Adam stood up and said, "Call Erin and let her know she doesn't need to take you home tomorrow. I'll take care of it."

"Sounds good to me." She said with a smile before finishing her milkshake. "Now come sit here and plot with me how I will get Jay back for announcing that he thought I was pregnant."

"Oh. This will be fun." Adam said joining Kim in the hospital bed. He didn't know what was going to happen with them but he knew it would be fun and he was going to make sure it was right this time.


	2. Flat Tire

A/N: Here is another reunion scenario I have in my head. My fingers will be crossed all hiatus that the writers plan on bringing them back together at some point. And until then I will just write different ways it can happen. Please let me know what you think or if you have any ideas you want me to write, it keeps me busy during hiatus. Thanks!

* * *

Kim was having one of those days. No weeks. No months. No it was definitely the year. Everything was going wrong.

This year, she was no longer engaged to Adam, she lost her badge for a while after shooting the kid that shot her partner, she now no longer had a partner, and Adam knew she was with Roman for a while and hadn't really talked to her since.

This week, she had gone through three partners. All equally as bad. Platt was struggling to find Kim someone to work with that would keep up with her.

And now today, after spending all day on crossing guard duty since she didn't have a partner. She was getting ready to leave the district as it started down pouring. Kim found herself having to run to her car without an umbrella. She was gonna end up meeting Natalie and Will at Molly's soaking wet. _Great._ Kim tried to put her bag over her head as she ran to her car. Once she got to her car she dropped the bag to her side in total disbelief.

 _Of fucking course I would have a flat tire now. What am I going to do?_

At this point Kim did the only thing she could do. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She sat down with her back up against the car, in the downpour and cried. Not just because of the flat tire but for everything. She hadn't cried since that day she told Platt about ending her engagement. This cry was long over due.

* * *

Adam walked out of district to head home. Kevin and Jay invited him for a drink but he said no. He wasn't really feeling up to being around people today. Ever since things ended with Kim he would get those days where he just couldn't put up his front. He needed to be on his own and wallow. Today was one of those days.

Adam didn't realize it was raining when he was up in the Intelligence office so he started to run to his truck when he spotted her. _Why is she sitting against her car in the rain? Is she crying?_ Then Adam noticed her flat tire. The part of him that was mad at her wanted her to just sit there and deal with it herself but the part of him that loved her won out like it did during the shooting and trial, and he went over to help her.

Adam approached Kim and her car, and she didn't notice him until he said, "Hey you need some help?"

 _Really? This is who you send me? Why universe? Why?_ Kim asked in her head.

"I'll be okay." Kim said nasally since she had been crying. She tried to wipe her nose as she said. "I'm sure helping me is the last thing you want to do it. Its okay. You get out of the rain. I'll figure something out."

 _Boy is she wrong. Helping her is the first thing I want to do._

"Come on. Get up I'll drive you home and we can fix your tire tomorrow." Adam insisted.

"I'm really okay." Kim started but Adam wasn't going to stand there all night in the rain arguing with her so he bent down and scooped her up in his arms and started carrying her towards his car.

"What are you doing?!" Kim asked as he was mortified he was carrying her around but she realized this is the safest she has felt in months.

"I wasn't going to stand there all night arguing while you sat in a puddle. I'm gonna take you home and you can argue all you want with me in the car." Adam said.

"Oh you better believe I'm not done arguing." Kim said before leaning her head against Adam's chest. She was gonna enjoy this at least for a little bit.

Adam felt Kim finally lean against him and eat continued to tear his heart apart. He missed this so much. He needed to hold onto it as long as possible.

Once they made it to his truck he dropped her and said, "I can trust you can get in by yourself or am I going to have to place you in."

"I can get in. Don't worry." Kim said.

"All I do is worry about you." Adam said under his breath before moving to the driver side of the trunk. He slid into his seat and just realized how drenched he was.

"What did you say?" Kim asked.

"You said don't worry and I said all I do is worry about you." Adam said then turned to her and said, "Do you know how hard is to worry about you when you won't even talk to me? Its horrible because I can't even confirm if you are okay or not." Adam admitted.

"Well I'm not okay." Kim said. And then started crying again. _How did this get so fucked up? Why did I fuck this all up?_

All Adam wanted to do was hold her. But that wouldn't really work in the car so he just said, "Let me get you home."

They drove to Kim's apartment in silence, both dripping wet, and with Kim still crying in the passenger seat. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Adam asked.

"This. Us. Everything. My life is pathetically hilarious. Six months ago I was engaged to the love of my life, was doing awesome on patrol, and had life all figured out. Now. Now I have nothing. I lost you, I can't get a stable partner, I lost my badge for a while, and I was all over the new for weeks with people thinking I shot the kid cause I am racist. Everything sucks."

Adam stopped listening after _love of my life._

 _She still thought that's what we are?_ He did, but he didn't know that's what she still thought.

Adam didn't respond and then he pulled the car up to Kim's apartment and put the car in park next to the curb.

"Do you want to come up? I can make you a thank you dinner for driving me home. I still have some of your clothes in a drawer so you can change into something dry." Kim said. She didn't know what was coming out of her mouth.

"Sure that would be great." Adam said.

They made their way up to Kim's apartment in silence. Once inside Kim made her way into the bedroom and grabbed some clothes. And turned to him and said, "You're stuff is still in the bottom drawer. I'll go change in the living room and then start dinner. Come out when you're ready." And then she exited the room closing the door behind her.

Adam looked around the room. It looked exactly the same. It felt good to be back but strange at the same time. He went to the bottom drawer of the dresser and sure enough a few pairs of jeans, t-shirts, and boxer briefs were all in there still. He grabbed a black shirt, jeans, and a pair of boxer briefs. He took his shirt of and then realized there was a white envelope in the drawer. He picked it up and the front was addressed to him in Kim's handwriting. He guessed she wrote him something then decided not to give it to him. He chose to open it and read it anyway. He read:

 _Dear Adam,_

 _I'm so sorry about everything. I feel so guilty about ending things but it had to be done. We both obviously weren't ready to get married yet. I am writing you to let you know I am transferring out of District 21. I don't know where I am going yet but I just couldn't stay here. I feel so guilty and seeing you hurts so bad. I wanted to make sure you heard from me and not someone else but I couldn't tell you this in person, hence this letter. I haven't told Roman yet because I know he will be mad and try to talk me out of it so I am waiting to tell him until it is cleared. I'm hoping you will respect my decision and leave it be._

 _Adam, I am so sorry about everything. I love you very much and will always love you but this is for the best. I wish you the best of luck._

 _Love Always,_

 _Kim_

Adam didn't even think. He barged out of the room to where Kim was standing in yoga pants and bra.

"Adam what you doing?" Kim asked as he came out in just his still wet jeans and a piece of paper in his hand.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"What is what? Kim asked and then she realized what she did. She put the letter she wrote him in the drawer for safe keeping incase she changed her mind. She knew she couldn't write that again. "Oh that." She finally said.

"You were going to transfer?! Why didn't you tell me? Why were you going to?" Adam demanded.

"I was going to tell you in that letter. I was actually about to go put it in your locker when Lindsay stopped me. Platt told her what I was going to do and she talked me out of it." Kim explained.

"But I don't understand why. You said you were fine." Adam said still confused.

"Adam I was far from fine. I freaking cried in front of Platt in the office at the district. I was a mess. And I didn't think I could deal with the pain or guilt of seeing you everyday." Kim confessed.

"Why did you end it Kim? You never told me." Adam asked quietly this time.

"I guess it was a lot of little things. I realize in hindsight a lot of it was these things Roman was putting in my head. But it was learning about Nicole, and then you agreeing to push the wedding back, then we couldn't agree on an apartment. And then the day you were suppose to meet my mom and cancelled I met a man who talked about how the firs thing he wanted to do when he got home from the war was marry his girlfriend and he made her his wife as soon as he was home. And I just realized that all of that wasn't what you wanted. And I couldn't deal with it. I wanted you to want to marry me not me forcing it." Kim explained.

"Kim of course I wanted to marry you. If you would have turned to me and said lets go to the court and get married tomorrow I would have turned around and told Voight I was taking the day off. I wanted, no I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. I'm sorry if I did things to make you think I didn't. Maybe I was a little scared. But Kim you have to believe that these last few months away from you have been the worst of my life." Adam confessed.

"They have been the worst of my life too." Kim told him. Adam I love you so much I need you back in my life. Everything has been so horrible with you gone."

And with that statement Adam made his way to Kim and scooped her up in his arms and kissed her with all the passion he had been saving up for her. Kim wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. He only pulled away for one second to say, "I love you too, you know." And the two of them spent the rest of the night entwined in each other making up for lost time.


	3. Bar Fight

A/N: I wrote most of this on my phone. I tried to edit it the best I could so sorry in advance for any spelling and grammar issues! Review please! Thanks! Enjoy the Burzek!

* * *

Kim's phone buzzed.

Sylvie: Had a rough day. Drinks at Molly's? I could use some girl talk.  
Kim: Sure thing. I'll be there after shift

* * *

Kim walked into Molly's after her shift to meet Sylvie. Kim normally likes to avoid Molly's on days she knew Adam would be there but her friend needed her so she went even though Atwater told her he was headed there with Adam and Halstead.  
She scanned the room for Sylvie and found her at a high top table. Sylvie held up two shots to show Kim she didn't need to head to the bar.  
"Thanks for coming. I saw them come in" Sylvie said motioning to The intelligence guys which included Adam "and Otis said he would take care of us personally here so we wouldn't have to run into anyone" Sylvie explained.  
"I'm a big girl can get my own drinks" Kim joked as she took a shot from Sylvie.  
"To being big girls" Sylvie toasted as she lifted her shot to Kim's.  
"To being big girls" Kim repeated at the exact moment she met eyes with Adam from across the bar. Then she took her shot slammed it back on the table and turned back to talk to her friend.

* * *

Adam was surprised to see Kim at Molly's tonight. Atwater told him she tried to avoid the bar when she knew Adam would be here. But there she was doing shots and drinking beers with Sylvie. He couldn't get the look of how sad her eyes were when she looked at him out of his head.  
Through out the night Adam would look back to check on Kim but he kept noticing this one guy checking her out. He didn't want to watch this guy try to flirt with her. But he really didn't want to see her flirt back.  
"Quit staring, man" Jay said to Adam. That's probably why she doesn't like to come here when you are." Jay said trying to joke but it hit Adam hard. Adam went to order another drink and caught the guy finally making his way over to Kim and Sylvie out of the corner of his eyes.

* * *

Kim and Sylvie had covered all the bases for their conversation and were talking about heading home soon when a guy approached Kim and said, "Aren't you that cop that shot the black kid? Do you only shot black kids or white ones to? Did they let you keep being a cop after that? You are a prime example of why women shouldn't be cops you let your feelings get in the way" he went to say more but then all of a sudden someone came out of nowhere and punched the guy. The guy stumbled back and Kim realized the person who punched him was Adam as Adam punched him again. Atwater and Jay ran in to stop Adam from killing the guy and Kim could vaguely here Adam say, "Don't you ever talk to her like that" before she finally ran out of the bar.

* * *

Adam didn't know what came over him. Well he did, his love for Kim. He couldn't just stand there while that guy verbally attacked her. Once Atwater and Halstead finally got him off the guy his wanted to see if she was okay. He turned around but only Sylvie was standing there with her mouth agape at what she just saw. "She went outside" she told him.  
Adam walked towards the door of the bar saying "Sorry Herrman" as he waved at his behind the bar. He walked outside and found Kim leaning against the wall of the bar crying.  
"Hey. Hey it's me. It's okay," he said softly as he pulled her into his arms. Kim leaned her head against his chest and continued to cry.  
"I'm so sorry. I've messed everything up." Kim said in between her sobs.  
It's okay Darlin'. Do you want me to take you home?" Adam asked.  
"Yes please" Kim choked out.  
She waited a minute then asked "Adam do you think you could stay with me tonight? I don't think I can be alone after that."  
"Of course" he said as he kissed the top of her head before he pulled away from her to lead the way to his car. They both knew this wouldn't normally happen but it felt so right.

* * *

Adam didn't get one wink of sleep that night. He easily could have. He missed Kim's bed and her sleeping next to him but he just watched her sleep and worried _. She had been through a lot on patrol, will this have finally broke her? Kim was strong but everyone has their breaking point. And what did him being here mean? Was this a one-time thing or did she want to get back together?_

He would in a heartbeat. Even after everything his heart would always belong to her.  
He didn't want to but he snuck out quietly leaving a note because he had to get to the office early.

* * *

Kim had slept better than she had in a long time. Even after everything that happened having Adam in her bed made her feel better: made her feel safe.  
When she got up she was sad to see he was gone. She still didn't know why she asked him to stay with her but he was grateful she did. Having him there felt right. She found his note once she got out of bed.

It read:  
Dear Kim,  
Sorry I had to leave before you woke up. Voight needed me in. Let's do dinner tonight at our normal place. We should talk.

Love,  
Adam

They should talk but what could she say. 'Sorry I was the world's biggest idiot for ending things? I regret everything'. Because that's how she felt.

* * *

The one day he would give anything to run into Kim at the district he couldn't find her. He knew she was there because of something Erin said but they just kept missing each other.  
Atwater and Halstead gave him shit for leaving them to clean up the mess of that guy. They managed to convince the guy it wouldn't be in his best interest to press charges and Adam just shrugged. He did what he had to do he didn't care about the consequences. He just wanted this day to be over so he could go talk to Kim. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he was finally ready to figure out what happened between them and fix it.

* * *

Kim spent most of the day in a haze. Her new partner Emily didn't really notice since they were still new to each other, which made things easier. She didn't have to explain herself. The only time she wasn't sure what to say was when Emily asked her what she was doing tonight "getting dinner with my ex fiancé who defended my honor last night then slept over" was going to involve too many follow up question.  
After shift Kim changed into jeans and a light sweater to head to dinner. What is he gonna say? What am I gonna day. Probably sorry 800 times.

* * *

She walked up to her and Adams favorite restaurant. They would go about once a week when they were together but she hadn't been back since. Adam was waiting outside for her wearing jeans and button down black shirt. She walked right up to him and into his arms. Adam wrapped his arms around her and held her head against his chest. _I've missed this_ they both thought. Then Kim started crying.

"Hey hey what's wrong" Adam said.  
"Well everything." Kim said with a small laugh. "I'm so sorry Adam I'm sorry for everything. I miss you so much. I was an idiot."  
"It's okay. I'm here now." Adam said with tears in his eyes.

They stood there for another few minutes before they both heard Kim's stomach growl. They pulled apart and laughed a little.

"I guess we should feed you." Adam said.  
"Yeah I was so nervous today about seeing you I didn't eat much."  
"Well let's go get you some food. There is nothing to be nervous about I'm here. Kim I'm in this." Adam stated.  
"Adam, you're probably not gonna like a lot of what I'm gonna tell you happened." Kim admitted.  
"I figure, but Kim, after having you in my arms yesterday and today nothing that happened in the past is going to change how I feel. I need you in my life. We will deal with what happened together. We might fight too but I'm in this, I'm not going anywhere. Are you?"  
"I'm not going anywhere. I have missed you so much. I was an idiot but I'm in this now too" Kim said as she took Adam's hand and they walked into the restaurant to eat and figure out how they were going to make this work again.


	4. I Don't Remember - Part 1

Part 1:

"Burgess, get into plain clothes. Atwater is on furlough and Voight needs an extra hand upstairs." Platt yelled at Kim as she walked into the district.

Before, Kim was always excited when she got asked to work with intelligence. But now, after her break up with Adam, she felt torn over the assignments. However, work was work, so after giving Platt a little salute she headed to the locker room to change and then head up to the bullpen.

Once Kim got upstairs Erin made her way over to her and said, "Don't worry, Voight has you partnered with Antonio today."

"Thanks." Kim said as Voight made his way out of the office to address the team.

"Alright we are picking up a case of home invasions from robbery." Voight said.

"Why?" Ruzek asked.

"Two of the victims have worked for the mayor. So the mayor put in a word to get better people on the job, hence here we are." Voight said.

Antonio walked over the board and pointed to a map. "The robberies have happened in these to major areas. And the families were not home when they happened." Antonio explained.

"So you all are going to talk to CIs in the areas during the day and then wait tonight in the areas undercover to see if there is any suspicious activity." Voight instructed.

"It also may be helpful as you are going around to see what houses look like the families are out of town. It's the summer so there will be a few. Those might be the house they hit." Antonio added.

"Right. Now get to work." Voight said as he headed back into his office.

Kim walked over to talk to Antonio she tried not to look at Adam but she had to. They made eye contact and Kim just relived that day in court when she caught his eye when she told the whole room she was involved with Roman. It killed her. She could still see that pain in his eyes. She turned her head back towards Antonio she couldn't deal with those emotions right now she had to get to work.

* * *

Kim and Antonio spent the day tracking down different CIs but no one knew anything about who was pulling off the home invasions. They did however identify a very expensive looking house, which obviously had the family on vacation with how many new papers were piled up on their front steps. They decided that was the house they were going to watch for the night. The rest of the team each had their own streets to watch for the night.

* * *

"I mean why didn't she say anything about it to me? Well probably because I told him he could have her. Why did I do that, Al? I know I was angry but I shouldn't have said that. I caused this." Adam rambled to Al.

Al was starting to bang his head against the headrest. He was going crazy after listen to Adam talk about Kim and their drama for the last two hours. Finally he turned and said, " Do you remember when I was having issues with Merideth? You told me if I love her fight for her. I should have given you the same advice a few months ago. But I'll give it to you know. If you love her fight for her."

"But is it too late now?" Adam asked.

Before Al could respond Antonio's voice came over the radio. "We got them going into 123 Maple Street. There are two of them. Burgess and I are headed in. All teams report."

"That's only three blocks over. Lets go." Adam said and pulled the car into drive.

Adam and Al pulled up and drew there guns as they got out of the car. They made their way up the path when they heard some loud commotion. Adam made is way through the door and saw the perp with his gun out slowly moving towards a body laying at the bottom of the stairs. It was Kim. Adam didn't think and just fired his weapon right at the guys head. The perp dropped to the floor before getting a shot out. Adam just stood there. Al made his way through the door and ran to Kim on the floor. He checked the pulse and then pulled on his radio. "We have an officer down at 123 Maple Street. We need medics now!" Al said into his radio. Adam still just stood there looking at her until Al finally said to him. "Ruzek get something I can use to try to stop this bleeding on her head with."

Adam just nodding and looked through the house. He made his way to the kitchen where Antonio had the other perp in cuffs.

"What happened?" Antonio asked Adam.

"It looks like the other one knocked Kim down the stairs. She is unconscious and bleeding. I shot and killed the other one." Adam said grabbing a kitchen towel.

"You killed my brother?!" The perp yelled.

"You bet I did." Was all Adam said and he walked back to where Al and Kim were.

Jay, Erin, and Voight made it to the scene at the same time as ambulance 61.

Slyvie and Jimmy got started working on getting Kim onto a stretcher with help from Al as Jay asked Adam, "What happened, man?"

"I don't know. I walked in the door and she was at the bottom of the stairs unconscious and the guy had his gun pointed at her. I took the shot and got him."

"You saved her life." Voight said.

"If there is a life to save." He said as his eyes teared up as Slyvie and Jimmy rolled Kim to the ambulance.

"I'll go with her." Erin announced. "I'll call with any updates." She added and she patted Ruzek on the back.

* * *

A few hours later Erin was sitting by Kim's bedside waiting for her to wake up. Thankful she was just mostly one giant bruise with no broken bones. What the doctors were really worried about what her head. But they wouldn't know anything until Kim woke up they said.

Kim started to move and Erin grabbed her hand.

"Hey Kim its okay I'm here." Erin said softly.

"Erin?" Kim asked. "Why are you here? What happened? Where is Adam? Did we get the guy?"

"You're in the hospital. You took a bad fall. And we got both of them." Erin said.

"Both of them?" Kim asked still groggy. " I thought it was only one guy setting the fires."

Now Erin was confused and worried. "Kim what is the last thing you remember?" Erin finally got the nerve to ask.

"We were working the arson case for House 51. The guy had just blown up our patrol car and Platt reamed me and Roman out. Did I fall at the district after that?" Kim said.

"Sweetie, just stay put, I'm going to get the doctors." Erin said.

Erin made her way out of the room and found Dr. Choi who was the ED doctor who was taking care of Kim.

"Ethan we have a problem." Erin said.

"Is she up?" Dr. Choi asked.

"Yeah. And the last thing she remembers is from a year and a half ago." Erin said.

"Okay. We will go run some tests." Dr. Choi said without trying to sound too concerned so Erin wouldn't worry.

* * *

Adam was still at the district filling out his paper work for firing his weapon when his phone rang.

"Hey Erin. How is she is she up yet?" Adam asked.

"She is awake. There is just a small problem." Erin choked out. She had no idea how to tell him this.

"What's wrong?" Adam asked his voice full of concern.

"Well it seems she doesn't remember much." Erin said.

"About tonight? That should be normal right?" Adam asked.

"About the last year and a half." Erin said. "The last thing she remembers was the arson case we worked for House 51."

"What?" was all Adam could get out.

"The doctors are running tests now." Erin told him.

"So she doesn't remember the break up. Or everything with Roman. Or even our engagement?" Adam asked.

"None of it." Erin confirmed. "And she keeps asking about you and where you are."

"Tell her I will be right there." Adam said without hesitation before hanging up the phone.

* * *

Before leaving the district Adam found Al. He explained what was going on and then asked, "What do I do? Do I tell her what actually happened or do I use this as a chance to get back together and not tell her we broke up?"

"Adam you got to tell her the truth. Do you really want her to be with you because you tricked her or because she wants to?" Al asked in reply.

"But she is asking for me. She wants me." Adam said pleading for Al to agree with him.

"Go and talk to her. Explain everything and I'm sure she will be confused but maybe you two can work it out. She is really going to need someone." Al told him as he patted him on the back.

* * *

Adam got to the hospital and found Erin sitting in a chair in the hallway.

"Where is she? More tests?" Adam asked her giving Erin a hug.

"No she is in her room right there." Erin said pointing at the room next to them.

"Why are you in there then?" Adam asked confused.

"Because she doesn't remember we were friends. She keeps giving me this strange look when I try to go in or talk to her." Erin said trying to hide how upset she was.

"It will be okay. I will go talk to her. Thank you for being here for her." Adam said.

"No problem. I think I will head home for a bit and shower. Call me if you need me to come back." Erin said leaving.

Adam made his way into Kim's room. _It's now or never_ he thought.

"Hey Darlin'." He said. He wasn't sure he should but it felt so natural.

"Adam. Thank god you are here. No one is telling me what is going on." Kim said.

"I mean they said I fell down some stairs when dealing with an home invasion with Antonio. But the last thing I remember was Platt yelling at me and Roman for getting our patrol car blown up. Why was I with Antonio and not Roman? And why was Erin here and not you?" Kim asked starting to get upset.

Adam could sense the fear of not understanding in her voice and he went to sit next to her. "Hey. Its okay." He said stroking her arm. "I guess I was elected to tell you, what you remember of your patrol car being blown up, happened over a year ago."

"What?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. And since then a lot of things have changed. You and Erin are actually very good friends now and Roman is no longer with Chicago PD, that ones is a long story." Adam said.

Kim started really crying. "I don't remember any of this." Adam couldn't resist, he moved onto her bed more fully and held her in his arms as she cried.

"What else don't I remember? Did something happen with us? Was that why you weren't here?" Kim asked.

"Something happened but it doesn't matter right now. I am here for you. I will help you get through all of this and we will figure it out together." Adam said and then gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

A/N: There will be a part two. I just have to figure out what I want to do with it. Any ideas let me know! Please review.


	5. I Don't Remember - Part 2

Part 2

One Week Later

Adam had been staying with Kim since she got out of the hospital 3 days ago. She still wasn't remembering much on her own but everyone was taking turns filling her in on her life over the last year and a half.

It broke Adam's heart all over again explaining to her each piece of their relationship, the engagement, all the little things in between, and then finally the break up. Most of Kim's responses consisted of "Why would I do that? That's so stupid." Retelling Kim everything that had happened in their lives was really giving Adam insight into understanding where things went wrong. Especially when Kim said things like, "So you didn't tell me you were engaged before Wendy until we were already planning our wedding?" it realized how stupid he had been on so many things.

* * *

Adam had a hard enough time telling Kim everything that happened with them he recruited Kevin to talk to her about Roman.

"I still don't understand." Kim said. "I mean I understand about him getting shot, the trial, and him leaving. But I don't understand why I would be in a relationship with him? That's so weird."

"It kinda was." Kevin joked. "I think you were in a bad place after what happened with you and Adam and he was there."

"Kev, be honest. I'm still trying to figure things out. What happened with me and Adam? He has told me everything but I still feel like there is something missing for me to end an engagement with him. I mean I'm still happy now thinking that he wanted to marry me."

"You really didn't talk to much to me about it. I mean I would have been there for you but you leaned on Erin more. She might be able to help you with that more." Kevin admitted.

"Okay. Maybe I'll talk to her. She texts me everyday to check up on me. I didn't know I had her phone number." Kim told him.

"Give her a call." Kevin said. "How are things with you and Adam now?"

"I don't know. I'm still so confused. I go to touch him some times because to me we are still in a relationship but he recoils when I do. So I am trying to stop that. I don't want him here out of pity. But since I don't remember being without him I don't know what I would do without him here." Kim confessed.

"Trust me he wants to be here. He is just trying to figure out what to do and not get his heart broken again." Kevin told her.

"I still don't understand why I would break his heart in the first place." Kim said.

* * *

Erin was so happy Kim finally reached out to her. She knew she didn't remember their friendship still but Erin was happy to try to help out her friend. She walked into the coffee shop and saw Kim sitting at a table. Erin walked up and went to say hi but then just stop and froze.

"I didn't know how you like your coffee so I got everything." Kim said. Erin didn't respond. Kim finally asked, "Is everything okay? Did I do something wrong?"

Erin finally snapped back into it, "No you didn't do anything wrong. Its just you have done this before." Erin admitted.

"Done what?" Kim asked.

"The first time we had coffee together you brought over everything too." Erin explained.

"Oh." Kim said.

"At least you are consistent." Erin tried to joke.

"Yeah." Kim said. "I'm sorry I wish I remembered more."

"Its okay. I'm happy to help fill in some things." Erin told Kim and she made her coffee.

"Everyone said you were there for me after things ended with Adam and whatever happened with Roman." Kim started. "Adam and Kevin have filled me in on everything that happened. I just don't remember what I was thinking or if there were other things that happened that the two of them didn't know about. I'm hoping you can maybe tell me what was wrong with me to end things with Adam and move to Roman cause right now that just blows my mind."

"I guess I should start at the beginning. We started really talking when Platt told me you were going to transfer because you were feeling upset and guilty about ending the engagement. You said a lot that you didn't want to end it but you had to."

"I was going to transfer?" Kim asked.

"Yeah. You took it really hard. You were convinced Adam didn't want to marry you. I think a lot of it was actually stuff Roman said to you that got in your head." Erin admitted. She had never told Kim that last part before.

"But then I was seeing Roman?" Kim questioned.

"Yeah. That was weird. But you were in a weird place. When he left for San Diego he asked you to go with him but you said no." Erin said.

"Well at least I did one smart thing." Kim joked. And then went to rub her head.

"I am so bad I totally forgot to ask. How are you feeling?" Erin asked.

"I'm okay. I get headaches every now and again. The doctors say they are normal." Kim told her.

"Okay. Did they tell you when you start back at work?" Erin asked.

"I have a few more doctors appointments before they can but I'm hoping soon." Kim said. "Speaking of work, I went by the district the other day and I didn't see Nadia, did she ever make it into the academy?" Kim asked.

Erin's breath caught. _No one told her? Ugh._

Erin worked really hard not to cry. "She made it in but she was murdered before she got the letter." Erin said quietly.

"What? How? Who would do such a thing?" Kim was crying now. _Why didn't anyone tell me?_

"It's a long story." Erin told Kim because she didn't want to think about it let alone talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Erin. I know how important she was to you." Kim choked out as she cried. "She was a good friend."

"Yeah. I didn't take it to well. But things have been better." Erin said.

"I'm sorry. Me crying isn't making this better." Kim said.

"No its okay. For you its technically the first time hearing it." Erin said consoling Kim.

"I should probably get going. My head is really bothering me." Kim said starting to stand up.

"Do you need a ride home?" Erin asked.

"No. I'm gonna walk. Thanks though." Kim said.

The two made their way to the door. Before parting outside Kim turned to Erin and asked, "What do you think I should do about Adam?"

"What does your heart tell you?" Erin asked.

"It says I love him and wishes the old Kim didn't mess everything up." Kim confessed.  
"Then I say figure out how you two and can get things to work again." Erin said. "I'm sure you can convince Adam that everything you did before was an evil twin or something." Erin joked.

"Thanks." Kim said laughing. "I see why we were friends." Then she gave Erin a little wave and headed home.

* * *

Adam let himself into Kim's apartment and found the lights off. He figured Kim wasn't home from her time with Erin so he turned the lights on and walked through the door. He heard her before he saw her.

"Turn those lights off now, if you want to live." Kim said lying on the floor in front of her couch with a washcloth over her face. Adam wanted to laugh but just did as he told.

"Kim." He said trying to get her to talk.

"Kim is asleep right now. Same thing goes for the talking. Stop talking if you want to live." She said.

Adam laughed to himself. He forgot how childish and super dramatic Kim got when she didn't feel well.

"Then Kim doesn't want to burger and fries I got her?" Adam asked opening the bag a little so she could smell it.

"Can you feed it to me here?" Kim asked pathetically. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. The doctors said the pain was necessary and she could take medicine for it but she didn't want to especially after hearing about Nadia she just wanted to lie there in the pain.

"I'll see what I can do. But that means there will be some talking." Adam explained.

"If there is going to be talking I need some of my pain killers then." Kim said still not moving from her spot on the floor.

"Is my voice that painful?" Adam joked.

"No." Kim said. "My head just hurts that bad."

"Why didn't you take anything earlier?" Adam now asked concerned as he grabbed her prescription bottle off the kitchen counter to bring to her.

"I don't know." Kim said. Even though she did. She just didn't want to worry him.

"Okay." Adam said as she made his way over to where Kim was lying down and pulled a fry out of the bag. "Open up" he said. Kim opened her mouth and Adam fed her a french fry.

"Oh my god these are so good. Are they from that place Kevin took us?" Kim asked still chewing.

"Yeah. Wait." Adam said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"You remember that?" Adam asked trying to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah. Why?" Kim asked finally taking the towel off her face and trying to sit up.

"Kim, Kevin took us there after the engagement as his way of celebrating." Adam said with some small excitement. "Do you remember anything else?" Adam asked.

"I don't know. The doctors said it might come back in small bits. Maybe this is just one." Kim said still a little confused.

"That's good. Hopefully this is just the start." Adam said as he pulled their burgers out of the bag. He then noticed the look on Kim's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to remember everything." Kim finally admitted.

"What? Why?" Adam asked. He knew he didn't want her to remember everything but that was because he was selfish and liked having her in his life again.

"Because I'm afraid if I do I will lose you. I love having you here. I can't imagine you not in my life. And remembering that will be painful. I don't know who that Kim was that would break up with you and sleep with Roman. That's not me. I don't know who that Kim was and I don't want to." Kim confessed.

"Kim, I'm not going anywhere this time. I don't care if you remember everything and try to kick me out. I'm here. I will fight for you this time. We will make this work." Adam told her.

"Promise?" Kim asked.

"I promise, as long as you promise to tell me when you remember things and don't hide it from me because you are afraid. I want to know everything." Adam told her.

"I promise." Kim said.

"So do you remember anything else?" Adam asked.

"I don't think so. Erin tried to fill me in on a few things but I still don't remember any of that." Kim said.

"At this point do you remember having feelings for Roman?" Adam asked. He had been wanting to he just didn't know how.

"No. Not at all. It sounds so weird to me. Erin said it was weird too." Kim said. "What could have possibly been so crazy that I would sleep with him?" Kim asked.

"I think it was my fault." Adam admitted.

"Why?" Kim asked him.

"Well you to were always together and I was getting really jealous since you wouldn't even talk to me and at one point I snapped and told him he could have you?" Adam confessed. He kicked himself everyday for saying that.

"He could have me? Really?" Kim said, getting upset.

"Kim I was in a dark dark place then." Adam explained.

Kim didn't say anything. She was trying to think, trying to remember something about it but she couldn't.

Then finally she said, "Was I there when you told Roman he could have me?" Kim practically choked on the last words.

"Yeah." Adam said hanging his head low.  
"Well yeah then I can see me doing something with him just despite you. That would have definitely hurt me." Kim admitted.

"I didn't mean to. Or maybe I did. I just know I was so miserable without you." Adam tried to explain. "I had no idea what happened between us and then I see you laughing around the district with Roman. It was like a knife to the gut."

"Now, I'm really confused. You say I was happy but Erin said I was so miserable I had transfer papers in but she and Platt stopped me." Kim said trying to process everything.

"You were going to transfer? I didn't know that." Adam said.

"Me either." Kim joked.

Adam shook his head at her lame joke and then opened his arms for her and said, "Come here." Kim moved herself into Adam's arms from where they sat on the floor. Once her head was resting on his chest Adam said, "Kim I'm not going anywhere this time. I don't care if you get all your memories back and try to physically push me out of your apartment. I don't care. I'm going to fight for you and for us this time. I guess I didn't make this clear enough so I will now. Kim you are it for me. You are who I want to spend the rest of my life with not matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." Kim said crying. "I know this is suppose to mean something more since we apparently went through stuff but it just feels normal to me."

"I know this sounds selfish but I secretly hope sometimes you won't remember everything so you won't remember why you ended things with me." Adam confessed.

"I secretly hope so too. The last year sounds crappy besides you proposing. That's the only part I wish I could remember." Kim admitted.

* * *

"I am a genius and have an idea!" Adam announced as he walked through Kim's door the next night with two bags of groceries.

"I hope the idea is not for me to cook whatever you have in that bag." Kim said as she sat on the floor stretching. She wanted to go for a run but her body was still sore from her fall so she just stretched.

"Nope. I am going to be cooking it." Adam said proudly putting the bags on the table and pulling out the ingredients for dinner.

"You cook things besides TV dinners?" Kim asked as she got up the floor and made her way to sit at one of the bar stools by the kitchen counter.

"Yes. I have a secret recipe for fettuccini alfredo. I made it for you before." Adam told her.

"I don't remember." Kim said with a sadness in her voice.

"Exactly." Adam said.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Last night you remembered the hamburgers and fries. So I was thinking if I made you this it might trigger for you something that happened that night." Adam said as he started preparing the food.

"That is an interesting hypothesis Dr. Ruzek." Kim said jokingly.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"We will see how it goes." Kim said. "Wanna explain something to me as you cook?" Kim asked him.

"Sure. What?" Adam said while he moved some stuff to the stove.

"Why and how is Donald Trump running for President?" Kim asked.

"Ah. I will tell you but you still probably won't believe it after." Adam said as the two of them talked while he cooked.

About an hour later the two of them sat eating.

"What do you think?" Adam asked.

"This is delicious." Kim said as she went for another fork full.

Adam stayed quiet. He wanted to see if she would remember something. So he just sat, ate, and watched her beautiful face.

"Why was Al and teenage girl staying with us?" Kim finally asked.

"YESS!" Adam said thrilled.

"Wait it worked!" Kim said in excitement. "I mean I don't remember everything but I remember them being at your apartment. And I feel like the girl said something to me I didn't like. Who is she?"

"Al's daughter, Michelle. Al found out about her and Meredith kicked him out so he asked if they could stay here. They showed up as I was cooking for you. And then you walked in right after. The look on your face was pretty hilarious but you looked beautiful in the dress you wore." Adam explained.

"And then she asked me one more why we weren't living together?" Kim asked trying to figure out if that was right in her head.

"Yeah. Which then lead to a conversation about us finding an apartment together and then a horrible apartment hunt." Adam told her. He wanted to leave the part that they couldn't agree on anything out. If it was important maybe she would remember it on her own.

"So your hypothesis is a success so far. Does this mean we have to figure out what I ate everyday for the last year and half in order for me to remember everything?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking of just taking you to the district and having you drink a lot of the coffee since you practically lived off that stuff and hope you get 80% of your memory back." Adam joked. Then added, "We will take it one day at a time. Don't worry. We will do it together."

"Together. I like the sound of that." Kim said.

A/N: Part 3? not sure let me know what you think in the reviews.


	6. Not in San Diego

The intelligence team had a case and Adam had thrown himself into it. It was easier for him just to focus on work than anything else. He felt like a teenage boy still being upset over Kim but he couldn't shake his love for her. Now that Roman was gone he thought about talking to her. But if she still turned him away. His heart couldn't handle that again.

Adam was helping Mouse trying to track some money being laundered, before he had to go take a statement with Atwater, when Voight walked out of his office and into the bullpen. "Has anyone seen or heard from Burgess? I called her to see if she wanted overtime and to help us out but it keeps going straight to voicemail." Voight asked his team.

"Maybe she went to San Diego with Roman." Halstead joked.

"No. She told him no." Erin said fast.

 _Wait. What?_ "He asked her to go with him?" Adam asked shocked. He didn't realize things between them were that serious.

"Yeah but she said no. She isn't that crazy." Lindsay replied.

 _If Erin thought it was crazy maybe they weren't that serious._

"Want us to swing by her place after we talk with bank manager?" Atwater asked referring to him and Adam. Adam gave Atwater a little nod thanking him for being the one to ask because he knew Adam wanted to check but didn't want to ask.

"Sounds good. Let us know if she isn't there we will put out an APB on her and have Mouse try to track her phone." Voight said.

The team knew that sounded excessive but they also all knew what happened the last time Burgess didn't pick up her phone.

* * *

Adam kept fidgeting during the interview. He couldn't pay attention. His mind kept thinking of all the worst-case scenarios that could have happened to her.

 _She was attacked on the street and they took her phone and left her there injured._

 _Someone broke into her house and attacked her._

 _Someone she arrested decided to get revenge on her for arresting them._

 _She was having an all day rendezvous with someone new she met._

 _She was in San Diego._

Adam was so thankful once Atwater finally finished talking to the woman. He felt bad that he made Atwater do most of the work but he knew his friend understood.

"I got a funny feeling about her." Atwater said.

"Who? Kim? Why?" Adam asked.

"I meant the bank manager. But if you want we can change the subject to Kim since we are headed to her place." Atwater told his friend.

"No. Its okay. I just hope she is alright." Adam said trying to hide his feelings even though he knew Kevin knew exactly what was going through his mind. Adam was so thankful for Kevin these last few months. Adam felt bad for kind of making Kevin choose his side in this break up but he needed someone.

As they got in the car Adam's phone rang.

"Whatcha got, Mouse?" Adam asked as he answered the phone.

"I did an early track on Kim's phone, just in case." Mouse started. "She really needs to get a better phone plan she is paying way to much for such little data and.."

"Mouse get to the point." Adam barked.

"Oh yeah sorry. The last location I have is on the Michigan Avenue Bridge. But there is something else." Mouse said.

 _Her last location was a bridge. Well fuck._

 _"_ What else is there?" Adam asked.

"Before her phone went off the grid she was trying to call you. But there are actually many times on her log where it looks like she went to call you but backed out." Mouse explained.

"What? How many times?" Adam asked. _She wanted to talk to me._  
"About 20 over the last few months." Mouse admitted.

"Wow. Okay thanks Mouse. We are headed to her place now. We will call when we know more." Adam told him.

"What he say?" Kevin asked as he drove.

"The Michigan Ave. Bridge was the last place her phone was before it went off the grid and she keeps trying to call me but stops." Adam told his friend.

"She better be at her goddamn house because I cannot make the call to the boat patrol to go looking for her." Kevin said trying not to think about his friend and former partner at the bottom of the river.

 _Shit. I was so happy about her trying to call me I didn't even think of the location. She couldn't do that._

"Dude, come on, its Kim. She wouldn't do that." Adam said trying to rationalize this all.

"We also didn't think she would sleep with Roman. She is in a bad place, man. Since everything between you two ended. I don't know what she would or wouldn't do at this point." Kevin explained to his friend.

The two sat in silence until they made it to Kim's apartment.

The walked up the stairs and Kevin knocked loudly and said, "Kim, its me. Are you home?"

No answer.

He banged again. "Kim!"

No answer.

"Is the door open?" Adam asked.

Kevin turned the knob and the door opened. The two pulled their weapons and entered Kim's apartment. Kevin made his way to check the kitchen while Adam made his way through the living room to where Kim's bathroom and bedroom were.

He opened the bathroom door and could hear the shower on.

"Kim?" He asked loudly.

The curtain moved and he saw Kim peak her head out from behind the curtain. She was startled seeing Adam in her bathroom with his gun pointed at her in the shower that she screamed and fell back. She tried to regain her balance and fell forward getting herself wrapped up in the shower curtain before she fell out and onto the bathroom floor.

"Shit." Adam said as he holstered his gun and made his way to see if she was okay.

Kevin heard the commotion and came running to the bathroom with his gun still out. He walked into the bathroom and pointed his gun at Adam and Kim as she was on the floor wrapped in a shower curtain with Adam leaning down trying to ask her if she was okay. Kim screamed again when she saw Kevin and he immediately holstered his weapon.

"Kim are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Adam asked trying to assess her.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?! Why did you have your guns out?! And stop touching me! I think I'm okay!" Kim yelled at the two of them.

"We were worried." Adam said trying to help Kim sit up while keeping her covered.

"Why didn't you call?" Kim asked.

"We did. It didn't work. And the last place your phone pinged was on the Michigan Ave. Bridge." Kevin explained.

"Oh… Shit." Kim said as it looked like she was trying to remember something. "That would explain why I couldn't find my phone today." Was all Kim said.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"Its not important." Kim said sharply. "Can the two of you get out of here so I can change I'll be out in a minute to discuss all the reasons you don't point a gun at someone in their own shower."

Adam and Kevin went and sat on Kim's sofa. The felt like they were going to get yelled at by their parents. And all Adam could think about was how close he was again to a practically naked Kim.

Kim finally emerged in sweats and a tank top with her hair still wet. Adam took in how beautiful she looked before she yelled at them.

"Now someone explain to me what the two of you were thinking." Kim demanded as she held her arm limply.

"We are sorry. We assumed the worse. You can't blame us for being worried about you when no one had heard from you, over the river was the last place your phone was, and you didn't answer your door." Kevin explained.

"I don't hear from any of you anymore and you don't see me busting down your door." Kim started. She tried to move her arm as she talked but Adam could tell it hurt her too much to do so. "Second of all my phone, well, I don't have to explain that to you." Kim shouted. She tried to move her arm again and Adam saw her wince in pain.

"Kim, we should take you to Chicago Med. I think your arm is broken." Adam said calmly.

"It will be fine probably just a bruise." Kim said. Even though she was in pain she didn't want to be put on desk duty.

"Just humor me. Let me take you. If its not broken you have full rights to tell me 'I told you so.'"

"Fine." Kim huffed. Adam knew how much she hated being wrong.

"You take her. I'm gonna head back to the district to give the team an update." Kevin said.

"What? No. I'm actually okay. I don't need to go." Kim said. Adam could tell she didn't want to be alone with him.

"I promise I won't bite you." Adam joked trying to lighten the mood. He was hoping this would give them the time he needed to ask her some questions. Right now he was especially curious about where her phone was.

* * *

"They said they would see you in a few minutes." Adam told Kim as he sat next to her in the waiting from of Chicago Med's ED.

"We really don't have to go through all this trouble I am sure its just a bruise." Kim complained again.

"Well we are here now so much wait." Adam snapped.

"Fine. I don't know why you care anyway." Kim retorted.

"Seriously? You don't know why I care? I never kept my feelings for you a secret." Adam retaliated, raising his voice.

"Yeah, But."

"Kim Burgess" A nurse called.

Kim was thankful to be called. She didn't know what she was actually going to say next. Adam stood up with Kim and she gave him a look.

"Oh you better believe I am coming with you this conversation isn't over." Adam told her.

 _Great._

* * *

Adam's mind was going a mile a minute as the nurse took Kim's vitals. _Did she really not know how I felt? I thought I made myself clear that I loved her._ He thought about everything that had happened between the two of them. When the nurse finally left the room he asked, " Kim, did you really not know how I felt about you?"

Kim took in a deep breath.

"Well things became unclear towards the end." Kim explained.

"What do you mean?"

Before Kim could answer Dr. Will Halstead entered the room.

"Kim what are you doing here? Did something happen last night? I told you I would call you a cab but you just stormed out." Will said before even saying hello.

"What? No. I fell today. It's a story that might be funny eventually but I'm really pissed about it now." Kim explained.

"What happened?" Will asked. Adam just sat there so confused.

"Today? I fell and landed on my arm. I think it's just a bruise but was told I had to come get it checked out." Kim replied.

"And last night?" Adam asked. He sensed something had happened, still remembering that she had tried to call him.

"Nothing happened last night." Kim snapped.

"Are you sure? You were really drunk when you left Molly's." Will added.

"Yes! Stop this now or I am walking out of here." Kim yelled.

"Alright. I will get a nurse to take you to radiology as soon as possible for an x-ray." Will said before leaving the room.

Adam and Kim sat there in the room quiet for a minute before Adam said softly, "Kim. What did happen last night? I know you tried to call me."

"Yesterday two years ago was the day you showed up at my door." Kim started. "I thought about how happy I was and how happy we were and how I would give anything to get back what we had. So I went to Molly's and got really drunk to make myself feel better with Will and Sylvie. I left and walked for a bit and wanted to call you to see if you remembered or wanted to talk. I actually want to call and talk to you all the time. It kills me. But anyway, so I went to call and then hung up and thought about how pathetic I was. And drunk me thought that if I got rid of my phone I wouldn't have your number and want to call you so I threw it in the river." Kim confessed.

Adam didn't say anything. He just sat and thought about everything she had just told him. Before he could even think about what he wanted to say a nurse took Kim up to get her x-ray.

* * *

"I was surprised to see you with her." Will said stepping into the room where Adam sat.

"Why?"

"She spent the whole night last night talking about how she ruined everything with you because of things Roman said to her, and how she had made so many mistakes with that you would never forgive her for. When I saw her name on the chart I thought she may have done something dangerous last night." Will admitted.

Before Adam could respond Kim walked in and said, "Good, Will you are here. Read my x-ray, tell me I am fine, and send me home."

"I'll take a look." Will said leaving the room.

* * *

An hour later Kim was discharged with a cast on her arm for the next 4 weeks. Her and Adam didn't say much more to each other in the exam room. Adam was still trying to put all the information together about what he wanted to say to her. And Kim felt like an idiot and didn't want to bring anything up for fear that Adam didn't feel the same way as her.

"Want to get some lunch?" Adam asked Kim as they walked to his car. "I'm sure you are starving after all of this."

"You can just take me home I can make something there. Don't you have to get back to work?" Kim asked.

"Voight said I could take my time getting back." Adam admitted.

"Oh. Well, You can still just take me home. I'm sure this is weird for you." Kim said.

"What's weird is that we are so distant from each other right now. Kim you were the best thing I had in my life and then all of a sudden you were gone. And then all that other stuff happened that I don't want to really think about anymore." Adam confessed. "I don't know what I did or what was said to you by others about us but Kim losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me. And for some crazy reason even after everything that happened I would do anything to have you back in my life."

Kim just looked at him as they stood next to his car in the middle of the Chicago Med parking lot. And then she just started crying. Adam pulled her into his chest. "I'm so sorry. I was such an idiot." Kim said in between her sobs.

"Shh. Its okay Darlin'." Adam said as he held her and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes Kim controlled herself and looked up at Adam, "You really think we could get passed everything and be together again?"

"It won't be easy but I think with some work we can do it." Adam told her.

"Where do we start?" Kim asked.

"Lets start by getting you home and then we can work everything else out." Adam told her before kissing her on top of the forehead.

"Can we make a stop on the way?" Kim asked.

"Sure what for?" Adam asked.

"I kinda need a new cellphone." Kim said trying not to sound pathetic about what she did.

Adam chuckled. "Yes we can. And while we are there Mouse said you need a new data plan."

"How does Mouse know about my data plan?" Kim asked.

"It's a long story I will explain later." Adam said as he opened the car door for Kim to get in.

As he walked around to the drivers side of the car he chuckled about where this day had gone, and about how thankful he was that Kim was not in San Diego.

* * *

A/N: I had the idea for this story but struggled in which way I wanted to take it. Please let me know what you think.


	7. Thanksgiving

A/N: Here is a short snippit of something that would be cute. Thanks to DieHardBrenden for this inspiration. Might add a continuation. Let me know what you think!

The intelligence office as pretty much empty because Thanksgiving was the following day and Voight sent everyone home. However, when Adam came out of the locker room he saw Kim sitting at her desk going through case files and writing up notes while she moved around to whatever music she was listening to in her headphones. Adam had to stand there and watch her for a moment. It had been a long time since he saw her so carefree.

He stood there and debating about interrupting her or just sneaking out of the office since she hadn't noticed him standing there. He finally decided to go up and say something to her. Things between them have been getting better but they hadn't talked without people around since after the shooting.

"Hey." Adam said as he put his hand on her arm. Kim jumped as she was startled by Adam, since she thought she was alone.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Adam said as Kim took her headphones out of her ears and took a deep breath.

"Its okay. I thought everyone else went home. What are you still doing here?" Kim asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Voight said I wasn't allowed to leave until I cleaned out my locker. Apparently it was starting to smell." Adam told her with a chuckle.

"What was the most disgusting thing you found this time?" Kim asked thinking about the last time she helped him clean it out when they found an old burrito hidden at the bottom.

"Nothing as bad as last time." Adam said. "Just some brown socks I am pretty sure were originally white."

"Ew." Kim squealed laughing. Adam laughed with her. _It's so good to hear her laugh again,_ he thought.

"So what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your way to your sister's by now?" Adam asked knowing she goes to her sister's house for Thanksgiving every year.

"I wanted to make sure I was caught up on everything. I can't drop the ball in front of Voight or the team in my first month, let alone ever." Kim confessed.

" Stop. Everyone knows you deserve to be here more than anyone." Adam reassured her. "You have been doing great so far."

"Thanks." Kim said lowering her head a little. With that Adam could sense there was some other reason she wasn't on her way to her sister's right now.

"Kim" Adam said lowering himself to her level as she sat in her chair. "What's the real reason you aren't on your way to your sister's house right now. I know you wouldn't miss your time with her or Zoe. What's going on?"

Kim just looked at him for a moment. She wasn't sure if she could bear to tell him the truth. She just put her elbows on her desk and buried her face in her hands.

Adam moved closer to her and put his hand on her back.

"Shh. Its okay, Kim." Adam said as he moved his hand up and down her back trying to reassure her.

After a minute Kim raised her head and looked at him.

"We were supposed to be married." Kim said to him softly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"I kept thinking the next time I go a family event at my sister's house we would be married. Now this is the next family event and not only are we not married but we aren't even together anymore." Kim confessed. She didn't even really know that was her reason until it was coming out of her mouth. She was trying to repress her feelings about Adam, but here they were all out in the open. And not just to her but to him too.

"Oh." Was all Adam could get out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry you don't need this. Or want to hear about it I'm sure. My life just isn't where I thought it would be a year ago. I pictured us together. Happy. And here I am the night before Thanksgiving miserable, alone, and working to try to distract myself from everything I am missing in my life."

Adam was still trying to process everything she was saying when he asked, "So what does that have to do with not going to your sisters?"

"If I go I will just be sitting there thinking of everything I have done wrong and how this day should be going if we were still together." Kim explained.

"Oh." Was all Adam could say again.

"I'm sorry. You don't want to hear this." Kim said standing up. "I will get out of here." Adam stood up too as Kim organized the papers on her desk. He then took her by the shoulders to turn her to face him.

"Kim, you should go to your sister's. I'm sure you will forget all about everything, and me once you are there." Adam said trying to make her feel better even though the idea of her forgetting about him was painful for him to think about.

"I can't ever forget about you, Adam." Kim said. With that Adam pulled Kim into his chest and hugged her. It felt so good to have her in his arms again.

They stood there for about a minute before Adam whispered, "Things will get better. I promise."

He then pulled away from her and walked down the stairs of the office to leave. Kim stood there unsure of what just happened and what might happen in the future now.


	8. Christmas Magic - Part 1

Kim's niece Zoe was spending the weekend with her and was very upset when she walked into Kim's apartment.

"Where is your Christmas tree? Where are your decorations? You can't have Christmas without it!" She complained.

"But I will be at your house for Christmas." Kim reminder her niece as she continues to wander around the apartment in astonishment that she hadn't even hung up a stocking.

"You still need decorations!" Zoe said. "Where are they? We can decorate this weekend. " Zoe said matter-of-factly while she finally took off her coat and sat on the couch.

"Um I don't actually have any. " Kim said nervously. She did not know where this was going to go. Kim never bothered decorating for Christmas since she never spent it at home. One year she did have stockings for her and Adam it's where they put each other's gift but she had those in her 'Adam box' now in the hall closet. She was not about to bring those out.

"What?!" Zoe asked as she leaped to her feet. "Mom said you have been in a funk lately maybe its cause you don't have Christmas!"

"I have not been in a funk!" Kim said now getting defensive.

"Liar" Zoe proclaimed. "Look at you. Look at the place" as she motioned around the apartment. "You need some Christmas spirit! Christmas Magic!" Zoe then went to grab her coat. "Let's go!"

"Where are we going?" Kim asked afraid of the answer.

"Target. To get decorations and Christmas treats and then we will stop the tree place and get you a tree." Zoe informed her aunt.

"What if I say no?" Kim asked now remember she was the adult in this situation.

"Come on Aunt Kim. It's obvious you need this. And it will make me happy." Zoe said seriously.

Kim stood there contemplating it for a minute.

"We can get cookie dough and bake cookies too." Zoe added to entice her aunt to agree.

"Fiiiine" Kim finally said as she grabbed her car keys and headed to door with Zoe.

"You won't regret this don't worry." Zoe reassured her.

* * *

Kim was way passed regretting this. Zoe had to spend a small fortune at Target getting decorations and now they were wandering around the tree place while Zoe found them the perfect tree. The only good thing was the smile on Zoe's face.

Kim was looking at her phone for a moment even though she knew Voight wouldn't call her in since she had her niece was here but it had become habit at this point. Kim was enjoying Intelligence. Olinsky was mentoring her and one of Voight's former protégés was helping them out while Adam was undercover. Adam had just finished his assignment and would be back in the office Monday. Kim was really not sure how that was gonna go.

Kim looked up from her phone and realized Zoe was gone.

"Zoe!" Kim yelled repeatedly as she ran around the Christmas trees. And then she ran into someone hard.

"Sorry I am looking for" Kim started to say but then looked up and saw Adam standing there and Zoe standing next to him and his father. "My niece." She finished.

Before acknowledging Adam and his father Kim walked over to Zoe and said, "Why did you leave where we were? You know are aren't suppose to leave my sight."

"Sorry." Zoe said sadly. "But I found the perfect tree and then I ran into Adam and his dad. They say it is perfect too."

"I was just calling you to tell you she was with us." Adam said holding out his phone to show her contact info on his screen.

"Thanks" Kim said to him. It was so weird to see him here.

"It's good to see you Kim." Bob Ruzek said.

"You too Mr. Ruzek." Kim replied as she thought, _how did I end up here?_

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to call me Bob? He asked.

"At least once more, Mr. Ruzek, as always." Kim replied with a smirk.

Adam smirked too realizing she was referencing _Pirates of the Caribbean,_ a movie they used I love to watch.

"Aunt Kim, look at the tree." Zoe said getting everyone attention back on her.

Kim looked at the tree. It was a beautiful shade of green with full branches.

"It looks great" Kim said and Zoe's smile grew. "There is just one problem" and Zoe's smile disappeared.

"What?" Zoe asked.

"There is no way it is fitting on the car." Kim explained.

"I didn't think of that." Zoe said hanging her head low.

"But it will fit in my truck." Adam said before he even knew the words were coming out of his mouth.

"What?!" Kim asked snapping her head back to where Adam stood behind her. Simultaneously as Zoe said "Yes!"

"Thank you Adam you are the best." Zoe said running over to hug him.

"Zoe" Kim said. She didn't want to be a wet blanket but said anyway, " Adam is here with his dad I'm sure they have other plans beside helping is with the Christmas tree." She almost added that I don't even want.

"It's okay. We didn't have anything planned. And I can't deny a Christmas tree to two beautiful girls." Bob Ruzek replied. He would love to spend time with his son but he would also love for his son to spend some time with Kim. He had not been himself since their break up and he was not above a little push to get them back together. This was his chance to give them a little push.

"Yes! Thank you Mr. Ruzek." Zoe said smiling.

"Lets go get one of the employees so we can pay for this and get it to the truck." Bob said to Zoe and they went off.

"You really don't have to do this." Kim said to Adam. It had been about a month since she had seen him. His beard had grown in. He looked good to her.

"Its okay. I don't mind at all." Adam said with a smile. He kept his eyes on her. "You look good. Working with Intelligence seems to be agreeing with you."

"It's been good." Kim said smiling. She was about to ask him how undercover was but Bob and Zoe had just returned with an employee.

"Let's get this tree to the truck." Bob said as Zoe squealed in delight. This was even better than Zoe had hoped now that they ran into Adam. That was sure to cheer Aunt Kim up.

"Don't I have to pay for it before they move it?" Kim asked.

"Already taken care of." Bob said.

Kim thought about arguing about it but after what she just spent on decorations not having to pay for the tree was a nice gift.

"Thank you Mr. Ruzek. That was very thoughtful of you." Kim simply said.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's a gift from Santa." Bob said with a wink.

* * *

Kim had gotten to her apartment before Adam and Zoe and was bringing in all the bags of decorations. Zoe had insisted on driving with the tree and Adam said it was okay. This weekend she was just suppose to be hanging out with her niece and now she had her ex-fiancé dropping a Christmas tree off. _How did this even happen?_ She kept thinking. It was a good thing she slipped a bottle of wine into the cart as they were shopping earlier.

"Did someone order a very large house plant?" Adam bellowed as she walked into Kim's apartment with the tree.

Kim just stood there and laughed.

"Adam got the tree and stopped in the middle of the living room. "Where do you want it?" He asked Kim.

"You're asking me? I'm not in charge. Ask the little dictator over there." Kim said pointing at Zoe who was taking off her coat.

"We should put it in that corner we just have to move the couch a little." Zoe told him as she walked over to the spot and started moving the couch.

"You got a base for it?" Adam asked Kim again.

"Again? Please refer to my new interior decorator." Kim said with a smile this time.

Adam looked towards Zoe.

"It's in one of the bags." Zoe said referring to the twenty they had sitting on the floor.

"Wow. Did you guys buy every decoration Target had?" Adam asked.

"Yup. And all the cookie dough." Kim responded and then whispered to him. "And a very large bottle of wine."

"Good call." Adam whispered back flashing her a smile. It was weird how normal this felt to both of them. They both had a feel that it should feel weird but it didn't. It felt nice.

Once Adam got the tree in place he started to head out.

"Where are you going?" Zoe asked. She could see how he was making her aunt smile and she wanted that to continue. It was an accident running into him but now she was going to make him stay.

"Oh. I um." Was all Adam could get out, as he looked at Kim unsure of what to do. He wasn't sure if Kim wanted him there.

"You can stay if you want." Kim said. "It would be helpful to have another adult around so I don't finish this bottle of wine by myself." She had no idea where that came from. She had almost regretted it but it was nice having Adam around.

Zoe stopped going through the Target bags and just smiled. She was getting exactly what she wanted: Christmas and her aunt happy.

"But if you are going to stay you have to help!" Zoe barked.

"I can help eat cookies." Adam replied slyly.

"Ahuh." Zoe said. "Let's get the lights on the tree."

Adam looked at Kim.

"Don't look at me. She is in charge." Kim said laughing.

* * *

Four hours later Kim's apartment was the epitome of Christmas. The tree was decked out as well as every inch of the place. Kim didn't want to admit it but she did have a lot of fun decorating with them. Adam had her laughing constantly. She hadn't laughed like that in a really long time. And Adam loved seeing Kim smile. At one point he purposely tangled himself in the lights for the tree just to see her smile at him. They both had one of the best nights either of them had had in a really long time.

Now Kim and Adam stood at her breakfast bar drinking wine and eating freshly baked chocolate chip cookies looking out into her living room. Zoe was asleep on the couch as Elf played on the TV.

"It looks like Santa, Rudolf, and all the elves threw up in here." Kim said to Adam as she popped another cookie in her mouth.

"It really does." Adam replied. "How did she get you to decorate for Christmas? You normally don't."

"In not so many words she said I was as pathetic as my apartment looked and decorating would make both better." Kim told him. She knew that's not what Zoe had said but its what she took from it. And it was kind of right. Kim had been feeling off.

"Ouch." Adam replied and then took a swig of the wine in his glass.

"Yeah. Nothing like having an 11-year-old telling you your life is pathetic to really make you feel good." Kim said sarcastically. "Maybe I did need it for a change."

"Everything okay? I thought you said Intelligence was going good." Adam asked in concern.

"Yeah. Work is good. Otherwise, I just feel kind of lost." Kim confessed.

Adam didn't know how to respond. So he just kept quiet.

"Its weird how normal this feels right?" Kim finally asked.

"It is." Adam confirmed. "But I don't mind it. I have missed just hanging out with you."

"Well then I am glad Zoe ran into you." Kim said with a smile.

"Me too. We will have to do this again." Adam said.

"Minus all the glitter in my place though." Kim joked.

"Definitely. We can do drinks at Molly's. I hear Hermann has a no glitter within 100 feet of the bar rule." Adam replied.

"I knew I liked that place for a reason." Kim said with a smile.

They stood there for a few more minutes just staring at the TV and the blinking lights on the tree. It really did feel a little magical. Kim guessed that was Zoe was going for, Christmas magic.

"I should probably get going." Adam finally said.

"Yeah. I should clean up and get to bed. With my luck she will have me doing something just a crazy tomorrow and I will probably need to have some energy for it." Kim said as she took both of their wine glasses and put them in her sink.

Adam grabbed his coat and Kim walked over to meet him at the door.

"Thanks again for everything tonight. You really didn't have to." Kim said as they stood in the doorway.

"I wanted to." Adam replied and then he looked up as something caught his eye.

Kim saw him look up so she did too.

Mistletoe.

"I bet she did this on purpose." Kim said.

"She didn't. I did." Adam replied and then kissed her. He at first meant it to be a light kiss but the two of them together again after so long the passion overcame them. It was a long heated kiss. Adam hands rose and cupped her face before he finally pulled away.

"I guess I will see you at work on Monday." Adam said before walking out the door.

"I guess you will." Kim replied softly with her fingers lingering on her lips.

Kim got the Christmas magic she needed.

* * *

A/N: This was fun and hard to write. I wanted to do so much with it but didn't want to overload it. I hope you enjoy it! Please review and have a happy holiday!


	9. A Happy New Year -Part 2

A/N: This is a follow up to the Christmas one shot in the previous chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and has a happy holiday! Please review!

* * *

Kim bounced out of the hair salon so smitten with herself. Thanks to the gift certificate her sister got her for Christmas she was able to get a haircut that she loved just in time for the New Year. New Year, new you Kim said to herself. She would be ringing in the New Year tonight at Molly's with Erin, Jay, and some of their friends from Firehouse 51. She almost didn't want to since that is where she went last year with Adam. She didn't want to associate the memories but Erin had convinced her it would be fun and she wouldn't remember last year at all or think about Adam. Kim was reluctant to tell her friend that she probably would since he kissed her a few weeks back and then never mentioned it again. He was back in Intelligence now that his undercover assignment was over and he said nothing about it. She wasn't sure if she should say something. It was just weird. But Kim was trying to put it past her. 2017 was going to be a much better year than 2016 was for her. She was in Intelligence and if she happened to find love again she would accept it with open arms but she wasn't going looking for it.

She was walking and texting her sister to thank her again for the thoughtful gift when she walked right into someone. Her phone fell and she crouched down to pick it up.

"Ow. I'm so sorry. I have to learn not to text and walk." Kim said before she looked up and saw whom she walked into. Sean Roman.

"What are you doing here?" Kim said in an awkward voice. She felt like he would want her to be excited to see him but she really really wasn't. She never expected to see him again and she was okay with that. What happened between them was weird and she wanted to just forget about it.

"Well hi to you too." Sean said.

"Sorry hi. You just took me off guard." Kim said as they moved to the side of the sidewalk so they wouldn't hold up the foot traffic.

"Its okay. And I am here because my fiancé wanted to see where I used to live." Sean said stressing the fiancé.

"Wow. Congrats." Kim said.

"Thanks. So did you and Ruzek get back together?" Roman asked he figured with him out of the picture it wouldn't be long until they were back at it.

"No. But I am in Intelligence. " Kim said proudly.

"Wow. I figured he would have jumped on you as soon as I left." Sean said.

"Well thanks for making me feel like I have a decision in it." Kim said bitterly.

"Come on. You two were perfect for each other. You just let all the stuff I said to you get under your skin." Roman said. His new fiancé made him realize was an ass he was when he was in Chicago. He felt he had definitely changed, thank goodness, but he was an ass before.

"What?" Kim asked. "You were right. You were looking out for me."

"I probably wasn't. I was looking out for me. I wanted you and may have forced the wedge that wasn't there." Sean admitted.

"What?" Kim asked in shock. Did everything that go wrong happen because of Sean and not because of her and Adam?

"I was a bit of an ass when I was here. Being in San Diego I have realized that and tried to change. On the street I was always looking out for you but in terms of your relationship with Ruzek I was looking out for myself." Sean now confessed to an agapped mouth Kim.

"I can't believe this." Was all Kim could say. "I have to go."

"Wait." Sean called.

"No. We are done. I was happy and you ruined it. I don't want to ever see you again Sean Roman. You better stay out of Chicago or I will go all Voight on your ass." Kim said before leaving.

* * *

Kim didn't know what to do. She needed to process everything. She liked to process out loud, which is why she found herself knocking on Erin and Jay's door.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at Molly's later. And your hair looks cute." Erin said as she opened the door and saw Kim standing there.

"You will never guess who I just literally ran into." Kim said as she wanted into the door.

"Who?" Jay asked as he nodded hello to Kim as he walked to the living room from the kitchen.

"Sean Roman." She told them both.

"No." Jay said as Erin said "No way."

"Yeah. Apparently he is engaged now and self actualizing on what an ass he used to be." Kim explained to them.

"He was a bit of an ass." Erin said trying not to be too mean.

"That's not even the biggest part." Kim said as he paced back and forth.

"Can you stop the pacing? I am getting dizzy." Jay asked.

"Let her be. Something is obviously up." Erin told him.

Kim took a deep breath and then said, "He says he is the reason Adam and I broke up. He put all the thoughts in my head because he wanted me." Kim told them.

"What?" Erin and Jay both asked at the same time.

"That was my reaction!" Kim said.

"What did he put in your head?" Jay asked. He always thought something was fishy there.

"Oh god. There was the push test, that was in third place since I was his third fiancé, that marrying a cop was dangerous, and probably more that's what I can think of since he told me." Kim told them.

"How could I be so stupid?" Kim asked.

"Hey. This is not your fault. He took advantage. He was supposed to have your back and he fucked with your head. This is not on you its on him." Erin said as she walked over and pulled Kim into a hug. She could see how upset Kim was like everything she new was wrong.

"Well I mean she didn't have to listen to him." Jay suggested.

"He was her partner she was supposed to be able to trust him!" Erin now yelled at Jay.

Jay put his hands up in a defensive position while Erin went back to hugging Kim.

"This is so fucked up." Kim said.

"Roman better hope he is out of the city when you tell Ruzek or he is gonna hunt him down and kill him." Jay now said thinking of his friend.

"Do I have to tell him?" Kim asked the two of them as she pulled away from Erin's hug.

"No" Erin said and Jay firmly said "Yes." And then the two of them just looked at each other.

"He has a right to know Roman ruined the relationship he had with the love of his life." Jay said since that's what Ruzek called Kim even after the break up.

"She doesn't to if she doesn't want to. It has taken her a lot to get passed everything and if she doesn't want to bring it all back up she can choose to do so." Erin said back to him.

"Hey I'm still here." Kim said as the two of them were having a conversation about her like she wasn't standing there.

"Sorry." They both said.

"There's more that factors into this." Kim told them.

"What?" Erin asked.

"So before Christmas when Zoe was visiting we ran into Adam and he offered to help us bring the Christmas tree home. Then he stayed to help us decorate and when he left he kissed me." Kim confessed to them. She hadn't told anyone else about the kiss.

"What?!" Erin asked again.

"But you guys haven't said two words to each other since he got back!" Jay proclaimed.

"I know! That's why this is weird. He kissed me then hasn't said anything since! What am I suppose to make of this?" Kim exclaimed.

"I can text him and see what he thinks." Jay said.

"Jay, we are not in high school. I don't need you to text him." Kim said.

"But are you going to talk to him? Are you going to tell him about Roman?" Erin asked.

"Next time I see him. That will probably be at work on Tuesday. I'll pull him aside and tell him then." Kim said since they all knew he was going to some elite club with Atwater for New Years Eve. It was all Atwater was talking about at work since Christmas.

"Okay." Erin said.

Kim took a deep breath and then said, "Okay. Thanks guys for listening to all this. You guys are the best. I will go home now and get ready. I'll see you at Molly's." She gave Erin a quick hug and walked out.

Jay then got a sly smile on his face and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Erin asked him fully knowing he was about to text Adam.

"Nothing." Jay said with a slight smile. He was about to play matchmaker.

"If she asks I know nothing." Erin said as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"I can't believe we are here. We can go to Molly's any night of the week. This was supposed to be our night. An exclusive club and lots of beautiful women." Atwater complained to Adam as they walked up to the door of Molly's bar.

"You didn't have to come." Adam reminded him. Jay had texted Adam early that he needed to come to Molly's tonight for New Years and he wouldn't regret it. Jay was being really cryptic which was out of the ordinary but Adam felt like he should listen to his friend.

"I can't go out on New Years Eve without my wingman." Kevin said. "Hopefully there will be more than the normal crowd here."

They opened the door and the place was packed. Hermann must love this Adam thought as they made their way in to the bar. Kevin spotted Jay and Erin by the bar and pointed them out to Adam so they made their way over there.

"Hey guys!" Erin said as she hugged both of them. "So glad you both came."

"Whatever we are here for better be worth missing the club." Kevin said to them.

"I never said you had to come." Jay said.

"You hurt me right here." Kevin said has he put his hand on his chest.

"Seriously. What is so important?" Adam asked Jay as Kevin went to order them some drinks.

"Kim." Jay said. This took Adam off guard. Did she tell him about that night? The kiss? He hadn't spoken to her about it. He figured the kiss was putting the ball in her court and if she wanted to say something she would. But she hadn't so he tried to put it passed him. That was his last attempt he was going to start the New Year off fresh now.

"What about her?" Adam asked.

"You should talk to her." Jay told him. Erin stood next to him and nodded.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Adam asked now, afraid she was hurt or something happened to her family.

"Just talk to her. Please. Trust us." Jay said.

"And I had nothing to do with this, if it's asked." Erin added.

"Is she here?" Adam asked since he hadn't seen her yet.

"Yeah. She is over there talking to Sylvie and Antonio." Jay said as he pointed to across the bar. Then Adam saw Kim. She was smiling with her hair flowing wearing tight black jeans and an emerald green backless top. She looked beautiful, but then again she looked beautiful in anything to Adam.

Adam took a shot that Kevin gave to him, slammed it on to the bar, and then started walking towards Kim.

"What are you two scheming?" Kevin asked as they all watched Adam walk towards Kim.

"Hopefully the greatest comeback story of all time." Jay replied.

Adam made his way through the crowd to Kim saying hi to the fire fighters and doctors he knew unsure of what was going to happen or even what he was going to say when he got over there.

Thankful he didn't have to say anything when he got there. Antonio took care of that for him.

"Hey man! What are you doing here? I heard you and Kevin were hitting some exclusive club." Antonio said as he greeted his former coworker with a handshake.

"We heard it was going to be more exciting here." Adam said as he looked at Kim. She has pure shock on her face.

"Did you literally have to pull Kevin out of there?" Sylvie asked snapping Adam out of it and he laughed and said, "Yeah. Pretty much."

It was quiet between them all for a second. Antonio and Sylvie felt the tension.

"I wasn't expecting you here." Kim finally said.

"I wasn't expecting to be here either." Adam told her. "Can I talk to you for a second? Alone?" He asked.

"Yeah sure." Kim said and started walking towards the door. She mouthed to Sylvie that it was okay when Sylvie made a questioning face. Adam put his hand on her back as he led her towards the door. He noticed how good it felt to touch her skin as they left the bar.

Kim stepped outside into the cold and could see her breath. She took a few more steps and then turned towards Adam.

"What are you really doing here? There is no way Kevin was missing that club to come here." Kim asked. She wasn't ready to talk to him. She wanted to enjoy her night and not think about everything.

"Jay told me to come, that I wouldn't regret it. But I am already." Adam said as he watched her pace back and forth in the cold.

"Oh I am going to kill him." Kim seethed. "He couldn't leave it alone."

"What are you talking about? What does everyone seem to know that I don't?" Adam asked getting a bit angry.

Kim continued to pace back and forth figuring out what to say and stay warm. Adam finally said, "Here take my coat," as he took his coat off and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Kim replied as she started to let her wall down since it seemed Adam had. She put the coat on and breathed in the scent of Adam.

I can do this she said to herself and finally stopped pacing and looked up at him.

"Sean Roman is back in town for the holidays." She started.

"I don't like the guy but I don't get why this is news." Adam said.

"I ran into him today. He is engaged and apparently used his time in San Diego for self-reflection. He said he realized what an ass he was when he was here." Kim told him.

"He was an ass." Adam said blatantly.

"Adam." Kim said.

"What? He was." He replied. Adam tried not to think about Sean Roman anymore. He always left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"No I agree with you. I just don't want to tell you what he said next." Kim said.

"Tell me." Adam said even though he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it since it looked like whatever it was, was killing Kim.

Kim took a deep breath and then said, "When we were engaged and I found out about Nicole, and we had all the other stuff going on Roman was giving me what I thought was good advice because he was my partner and I trusted him but it turns out what he was telling me was him trying to break us up because he wanted me. And apparently he succeed."

Adam took a second the take this all in and finally said, "What? He told you this?"

"I didn't know." Kim said starting to cry. "I thought I could trust him. That's why I talked to him about things and I messed everything up cause he was manipulating me. I feel so stupid. He told me when I saw him today that he did it all on purpose."

"Come here." Adam said and pulled Kim into his chest and wrapped his arms around her while she cried. As much as he wanted to run away and process all of this he couldn't not be there for Kim right now while she was crying.

"I'm so sorry Adam. I messed everything up." Kim said as she sobbed into his chest.

"Shh. Its okay. Its not your fault." Adam said as he stroked her hair. Things were making more sense now. He never really understood how things went bad so fast between them but Sean Roman as a catalyst for it all made sense. Adam tried to keep his anger towards him down and focus on Kim but it was hard.

Kim looked up at Adam confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you so understanding right now? I thought you would be furious." Kim said.

"Oh I am. But…" Adam said and then paused. "But right now it doesn't matter."

Kim continued to look up at him confused and she pulled away a little.

"Adam I am so sorry for everything. I am sorry I listened to him and didn't talk to you as much as I should have about how I was feeling. I regret everything. That day before Christmas with you and Zoe was one of the best days I had in a long time. I miss you so much and I am so sorry." Kim said looking him in the eye.

Adam had so much he wanted to say but instead he leaned down and kissed her. They stood there in front of Molly's kissing like they were the only two people in the world. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

When they finally pulled away Kim softly said, "wow."

"Kim I never stopped loving you. This all sucks and if I run into him I will punch him in his sorry little face. But all that doesn't matter anymore. He did this to us but we can put ourselves back together. We will have a lot to work on but I just need you back in my life."

Kim smiled when he said he still loved her and then said, "I'm so sorry, Adam."

"If you say sorry one more time I'm out." He said with a laugh and then pulled her into his chest and just held her there for a moment. It felt perfect to have her in his arms again. He was trying not to think about Roman and how he ruined everything for them and focus on the fact that he had Kim back.

"So what do we do now?" Kim asked as she finally pulled herself away from Adam's chest.

"We go inside so you don't freeze to death and enjoy our new year. Together." Adam told her.

"That sounds perfect." Kim replied as she smiled at him.

"Oh and I was supposed to tell you Erin had nothing to do with this." Adam said to her as he put out his hand and she took it with a small laugh. The two of them walked hand and hand back into Molly's to find their friends. They made their way in and got strange looks from some of their acquaintance and finally saw Erin, Jay, and Kevin standing by the bar talking to Casey, Gabby, Antonio, and Sylvie.

"Told you! You buy this round Atwater!" Jay proclaimed as they all notice Adam and Kim walking towards them holding hands.

"You had insider information because no normal person saw this coming." Kevin said and we went to buy a round of shots for everyone.

"Should we ask or just enjoy?" Gabby asked the two of them as they smiled at their friends.

"Just enjoy." Adam told them. As he put his arm around Kim and pulled him closer to him.

"Thank you Jay." Kim said and went over to give him a hug.

"Hey what about me?" Erin asked as she pouted.

"I heard you had nothing to do with this." Kim said jokingly.

Erin made a face at Adam and he just shrugged.

Kevin passed shots around to all of them. They raised their glasses and Kevin toasted, "To the end of one of the strangest years in history." They all looked at him for a second and then shrugged in agreement before they finally took the shot.

"So you guys gonna tell Voight about this?" Antonio asked as they all put their shots down.

Adam and Kim looked at each other and Kim made a face.

"I guess we have to." Kim said.

"That will be a fun way to start off the New Year." Adam joked.

Hermann then stood on the bar and called everyone's attention.

"We have one minute left of the year. I just wanted to thank you all for being here. 2016 has been a roller coaster of families growing, people coming apart and back together, friends, and good times. Though it was not always perfect it was life. Here is to an even better year in 2017." Hermann said to everyone in the bar and then the count down started.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

"Happy New Year!" Everyone in the bar yelled.

Adam pulled Kim into his arms and kissed her fiercely just as all the couples around them kisses as well and Kevin stood there a little awkwardly.

When they pulled away Adam said, "We will make it work this year."

"I'm not going anywhere this time." Kim replied.


	10. Twenty Bullets for Her

A/N: This one shot is something I came up with if Adam had stayed on patrol a little longer than half an episode. Also this is my first time trying to write in first person so please be patient with me and let me know what you think please! And if anyone has any ideas for other one shots they would like to see let me know! I have been having writers block as of recently.

* * *

Graveyard shift at the 27th. This was complete bull. Erin got to come and go as she pleased, but me? I get dumped to the worst shift in a crappy district when I went to work somewhere else for a bit to get my head on straight. Complete bull.

The only good note is my partner was a buddy from the academy. Chris is driving and has been hounding me with questions about Intelligence and my undercover operation. He is like a dog begging from scraps at the table since this has been his beat since graduating from the academy and he says he has seen little to know action. The biggest story he had was arresting a guy once with a prostitute. He hadn't even fired his gun. I can't deal with that. Maybe if I go back and grovel to Voight he will change his mind?

"2709. Please report to the Riverwalk for extra foot patrol there have been a few suspicious looking persons calls tonight." A voice came over the radio. It sounded just as annoyed to be here as I did.

"Copy that." I said into my radio as Chris turned the car around to head back in the direction of the Riverwalk. Is it bad that I want something to jump off? I hope this is something more than a perv staring at some kids making out or someone off their meds wandering around.

When we finally got to the Riverwalk Chris radioed in to see what we should be looking for but they said just to keep our eyes open. So that's helpful. Thankfully as we walked around he was mostly out of his questions and started talking about the Blackhawks. I could do this conversation. We were discussing last night's game when someone jogged by me that looked similar to Kim. I couldn't tell cause the hood of the sweatshirt was up. Weird. I mean she has been on my mind since I got back and kissed her. I crashed on her couch for one day and we talked a bit but nothing substantial. I was going to see if she wanted to get dinner to celebrate us both being back in Intelligence but that was a short lived fantasy. I want to talk to her. That kiss. That was something. Something I definitely want to work on. Now that I was at a different district and working different hours it was hard to try to set something up so we could discuss what that kiss meant and where we go from here.

The conversation turned to the baseball starting soon and if the Cubs could make it to the playoffs again. As we patrolled Chris gave five dollars to a homeless man that I could have sworn was Olinksy except I never saw his face. And there was a couple making out on a bench that looked like Halstead and Lindsay. I have to be projecting my desire to be back in Intelligence. Right? Or am I going crazy? This is going to be a long night if I keep this up.

We continued walking around. This call seemed to be a bust. Our radio sounded as the homeless man and couple came running passed us. "Kidnapping in progress at the Riverwalk." Shit. It was them. I went running in the same direction as them and Chris followed me. They all stopped by a gray van and had their guns drawn. Voight, Rixton, and Atwater were there also from what I could see and another patrol team. I pulled out my gun and looked to Chris who was pulling his as well. Finally he would get some excitement. I looked over to the van and saw a guy with a ski mask on his face holding a gun to a woman's head. I looked closer. Shit. It was Kim. She was definitely the woman I saw running earlier now that the hood was down it was easy to tell. What is going on? I looked on as Voight moved closer and showed the perp he was putting his gun away.

"Why don't you just let the girl go and we can talk this out." Voight said. Girl? This wasn't a girl, this was Kim. What was he playing?

"That's not how this is going to work." The guy said keeping his gun firmly on Kim's temple.

I don't know why but I was slowly moving around the half circle they had around the guy towards the back of the van.

"You haven't hurt her yet. You can still walk out of this." Voight said again. I could hear how hard it was for Voight to keep calm and not yell. Voight always yelled why was he holding back now? Especially since this guy was holding gun to a member of his teams head? Why hadn't anyone taken a shot yet? At this point I was near the back of the van.

"Oh I am going to walk away from this. But you all may not." The guy said just as the sliding door of the van opened and a guy with an automatic rifle starting shooting at the team. The guy with Kim moved her into the van. I had to do something. I opened the back door of the van and jumped in. I closed the door behind me as the van started to move and I continued to here the gun go off from the side of the van. Three. That's three perps. And me. And Kim. All in this van. The shooting finally stopped and they closed the van door. We have to be going close to 80 miles per hour I was thinking when they finally noticed me. The guy with the gun on Kim pointed it at me. And I had my gun pointed at him.

"Don't think about it. Or I will kill her he said." The guy said.

I went to lower my gun and then heard two gun shots. And then Kim screamed. What just happened? Ow. Why does everything hurt?

"That should do it." I heard one of the guys say as the other moved into the front of the van with the driver. Then everything went black.

* * *

Am I on the ground? How did I get here? Why does my leg hurt so bad? I started to open my eyes. And I saw her. I saw Kim. I must have died, right? I am dead and this is heaven. But why does she look so scared?

"Oh. Thank god. Adam." I heard her say.

"What's going on? What happened? I asked her. I now felt the pain in my chest.

"They shot you. Your vest stopped one in your chest but they got you in the leg. I managed to convince them to let you in here with me." Kim said.

In here? Where are we? I then looked around a bit. It looks like we are in a cage. There are other cages. Are there girls in there too? I can't really see. It was really dark in whatever room we were in.

"Where are we? What's going on?" I asked. I needed some answers cause right now my head was a mess.

I heard Kim let out a heavy sigh. "We had been trying to track down girls who had gone missing from the Riverwalk. Erin and I were bait. We both had trackers." Kim explained.

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked. Why would she offer herself up as bait? And what kind of bait was Lindsay if she was sucking face with Halstead?

"It was our only option. They would take one of us to where they were holding the rest of the girls and then the team would track us here and make the move. They should probably be here any minute." Kim explained to me. It still seemed dumb. But it made sense why no one was shooting earlier. They wanted her to be taken so they could follow.

"But Lindsay was sucking face with Halstead. That didn't seem like bait." I said. Not my most elegant sentence.

"Probably trying to keep you from noticing them. Once we saw you arrived Voight said we all had to be careful not to blow our cover." Kim explained to me. Makes sense I guess.

"Now why were you an idiot and jumped in the van?" Kim asked me. That was a good question.

"I wasn't going to let them take you. I wasn't going to let anything happen to you." I explained. I would take twenty bullets for her if I had to.

"Nothing was going to happen to me. From what we have seen they haven't hurt any of the girls they took yet and from looking around here they all just look scared not harmed." Kim said to me. "You really think Voight would put me and Lindsay up as bait if he thought we would get hurt."

Well that made sense.

"I wasn't thinking. I just knew I wasn't going to let you get hurt." I replied. That's all that was in my head. She was not to get hurt. I would not let Kim get hurt.

"Voight's going to be pissed if this messes things up." Kim told me.

"Yeah probably but I am already doing the graveyard at the 27th and never get to see you or any of my friends so what else worse could he do to me?" I asked her. And it was true nothing Voight could do to me would be worse. It was weird having this conversation with Kim keeping her hands firmly pressed on my leg. It was kinda close to my groin. Head out of the gutter, Ruzek. I had to control myself.

"I was really shocked that morning when I walked into the bullpen and Rixton was still there and you weren't." Kim told me.

"You and me both, Darlin'." I responded. Shit. Where did the Darlin' come from?

"Adam." Kim said quietly to me. It wasn't the good way she says my name. It was the bad way. I hate the bad way.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"We should talk about the other night. But maybe not when you have a bullet in your leg." Kim said to me.

"Is it a good talk or a bad talk?" I asked. If it was a bad talk we might as well do it now. So I could just have all the pain in the world at one time. If she told me she didn't want something after that kiss the pain in my heart would be far worse then the one in my leg. I watch her closely as she took a deep breath. And then she said, "Adam, I love you." She loves me? She loves me! Why do I feel like there is more?

"But?" I asked. I didn't want the but.

"There is not but. I love you. Always have. Always will. That kiss helped me realize that." Kim said. WHAT!? SHE FEELS THE SAME WAY! This would be more exciting if we weren't trapped in a cage and I wasn't bleeding from a gunshot. I was about to say something back when we both heard a commotion coming from another room and multiple guns firing. Kim then looked back at me and said, "Looks like the cavalry has arrived."

Well isn't their timing just peachy? After two minutes things got quieter and someone opened the door letting light into the dark room we were in. It was Kevin. Thank goodness. He looked around the room with his flashlight and gun out and then saw us.

"The room is clear, Kev." Kim yelled over to him. He put away his gun and walked over to us.

"You two okay?" Kevin asked us both looking at her holding my leg.

"He needs to get to the hospital soon. I'm not sure how much blood he has lost." Kim told Kevin.

"Hey." Was all I could say. What does one say in this position?

Kevin laughed at me. "Hey, man. I'll call you a bus." Kevin used his radio to call for an ambulance and then continued walking around the room. I could hear him gently reassuring the girls that he would get them out of there before he radioed again for some bolt cutters. Voight and Jay walked in a few minutes later and Jay carried the bolt cutters.

"What we got?" Voight asked.

"Four girls, not including myself." Kim told Voight while Jay cut the bolts on the cage. Kevin was further back in the room reassuring a girl that was crying.

"Four? We only had three go missing." Voight asked. He hadn't said anything to me yet. That probably wasn't good.

"No family to report her missing. I was able to talk to them for a bit when he was still unconscious and got details." Kim said quietly to Voight.

"Nice to see you, Ruzek." Voight said to me. Really? Nice to see you? That's what I am gonna get? I decided not to respond. It was probably a bit childish. But I had a bullet in my leg, I could be a bit childish. I earned that right.

"What happened at the scene? Was everyone okay?" Kim asked instead. She could see me being childish. She still knew me so well. And she loved me! I had to keep thinking of that right now. Things were getting fuzzy and I didn't want to deal with Voight. I was just going to keep thinking about that fact that Kim loved me.

"Rixton and a patrol officer were shot. We had to wait to get them both to Med before we came after you." Voight explained. Jay continued to go around the room unlocking cages.

"Are they okay?" Kim asked with the concern oozing from her voice.

"They should be. We will follow up when we get this one to Med and the rest of the girls." Voight explained. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you, right?" Voight now asked.

"All good." Kim said to him. I could hear the bit of pride in her voice. I wonder if Voight caught it.

"Good. You did good work. And managed to keep this one alive." Voight replied. I was just going to bite my tongue but really any response I had wouldn't matter. She did keep me alive. I probably would be dead without her.

"Yeah. It took a bit of work to get them to leave him with me and not kill him without letting out that I was a cop but they obviously bought it." Kim told him just as Lindsay walked in with the paramedics. Finally I could get out of here.

Kim let go of where she was holding pressure to get out of the cage and let the paramedics work and things got really fuzzy. I heard someone say my name and then everything went black again.

* * *

I didn't have to open my eyes to know I was in the hospital. It was the smell. And the machines beeping. And I could feel the oxygen tube flowing the air into me. I laid their for a few minutes with my eyes closed still trying to process everything. I was shot. Kim was okay. There was a dull ache in my chest and leg. I'm guessing that was thanks to some pain medications from some doctors. Oh and Kim loved me. I needed to remember that. That was the most important thing.

I finally opened my eyes to a dimly lit room. I didn't have to look far to find her. She was asleep in a chair pulled up right next to my bed. The woman I loved was right next to me. And she loved me too. Things would be okay. I didn't want to wake her so I just lied there and looked at her. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever laid my eyes on. And I was going to make sure she knew that. I would tell her every day if I had to. I wasn't going to let her out of my hands this time. Things would be different.

I was lost in my thoughts of her I barely noticed the Voight had walked in.

"Good to see you up." He said to me. He walked over to a cabinet in the room and pulled out a blanket. I was confused until he walked over to where Kim was and gently placed it over her. Well that was sweet. Did I really just call Voight sweet? That was weird.

"Thanks." I finally got out.

"I should be the one thanking you." Voight said. Say what? I thought he was going to be pissed at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Turns out the lower level guys of a smuggling ring didn't know what to do with a cop so they called a higher up to come deal with you. The leader ended up coming with a few others to figure out a plan, assuming to kill you, and we got them all when we got there." Voight explained to me.

"Well that worked out nicely." I said. I had no idea what else to say. My dumb luck.

"It did. I took the assumption you would want to use your free pass for getting shot to move back to Intelligence so I already have the paperwork in motion for you to come back when you are recovered." Voight explained to me. This has got to be a dream. There is no way this is real. But just in case it is real I said, "Thank you, Sarge."

"Rest up. We will see you in a few weeks." Voight said to me before turning to walk out. Before he left he room he turned back to me and said, "Don't let that one get away again." As he nodded to Kim.

"I definitely won't" I responded. He nodded and headed out the door. I lied there for a bit just thinking about everything when a nurse walked in. I guess Voight told her I was awake and she started checking my vitals and asking me how my pain was. This woke Kim. She almost jumped awake. It was pretty adorable. I just followed the nurse and let Kim wake up before I talked to her. Once the nurse left I finally said.

"Hi." She stood up from the chair and came closer to me and grabbed my hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me.

"Now that she just gave me more pain meds? Wonderful." I replied with a small smile. "I do understand what you said about feeling like a puppet when you first wake up. Voight was here and there were words coming out of my mouth but I had no idea how they were."

"Voight was here?" She asked. I thought I would get a laugh first before she asked that.

"Yeah while you were asleep. He said I actually did good and I'll be back in Intelligence when I get back from medical leave." I told her.

"That's great." She said with a big smile on her face. I knew she meant it too. She said the first night I was back that she wanted me back in Intelligence.

"Yeah. I still have to talk to the doctor and find out how long that leave will be." I said and realized. I still had no idea how long I would be out. Or what I would have to do for my recovery process. I'm guessing I would be restricted from walking in the beginning. Good thing my new apartment is a three-flight walk up. That was going to be fun.

"You have to stay off your leg for a week and do minimum walking and some physical therapy the following week." Kim responded. What? How'd she know?

"I talked to your doctor. I kinda told them you would stay with me since I live on the first floor and you said your new apartment was a walk up. I hope that was okay." Its like she can read my mind.

"That sounds good to me. On one condition." I said to her. Her face went a little sad at first.

"What is that?" She asked.

"I don't have to sleep on those pink sheets for the two weeks." I said. I slept on them that one night and it was not my cup of tea waking up to pink.

"Oh. Well I was thinking you would sleep in my bed." Kim replied. That was nice of her.

"And you would sleep on the pink sheets?" I asked.

"Well. I was thinking we would both sleep in my bed." She replied a little hurt actually. How did I not think of that?

"Oh. I like that plan much better." I said. Kim sleeping in my arms? Waking up and her being the first thing I see? That sounded so much better then either of us sleeping on the couch.

"You sure? I can sleep on the couch." Kim responded.

"I am sure. I didn't get to say this earlier. But I love you too. Always have. Always will. No matter what we go through Kim, its you. It will always be you. We can work on any issues as long as I have you in my life I am good." I admitted to her. She didn't say anything she just moved closer to me. She put her hand on my face and then leaned in and kissed me. And like that I felt as if everything was right in my life again.


	11. Here's to shots

A/N: I know I should be working on my other story but I had been thinking about this scene since the finale. Its nothing special just what was in my head. Enjoy!

Kim got out of the car and gave her body a little shake from the goose bumps she had. She was going to blame it on the weather not her nerves. She had nothing to be nervous about she had been Molly's a hundred of times with the team. But this was a first in many ways: first time leaving Nicole and Zoe, first time seeing everyone since she took her furlough, and her first time meeting Hailey, her replacement. Adam only had good things to say about her, which really didn't settle her nerves but intensified them a bit.

 _"She is great. She brought us donuts the first day and really gels well with the group." Adam told Kim on the phone when he called to check in on her._

 _"Oh." Was all Kim said into the phone as she cooked dinner for Nicole, Zoe, and herself._

 _Adam could sense that wasn't a busy oh._

 _"But she is no you." Adam clarified. And he meant it in both a professional and personal way._

 _"She sounds better. I should have brought donuts my first day." Kim said._

 _"I'm sure she just did it cause she knew what big shoes she had to fill. Kevin and I may have talked you up a bit." Adam told her._

 _"Ahuh." Kim responded. She was worried about her position. She was before Voight even asked Hailey to join the team. Adam left and his spot was gone she figured it would only be a matter of time before her spot was gone too. It didn't help that it was a pretty blond._

 _"I think you two would actually be good friends." Adam said trying to make her feel better._

 _"And then I can't be mad at her when she takes my job because we are friends?" Kim asked._

 _"Don't worry Voight won't pull what he did on me to you. You told him what was going on. He gave you his blessing for furlough. I'm sure your job is safe." Adam reassured her._

Now here she was walking in to Molly's worrying. Before she even made it in the door she saw Jay standing outside staring at his phone.

"Hey Jay. Everything okay?" Kim asked as she approached him and could see a bit of pain in his face.

"Not sure. Erin had a hard day and now isn't answering my calls." Jay explained.

"Do you want me to try to call her?" Kim asked him. She had heard about everything going on with Erin from both Adam and Kevin and could only imagine how she was holding up. She was hoping to catch up with Erin tonight but from the sounds of Jay she may not get the chance.

"No. Its okay. You go in everyone is at a table. I am going to try her one more time." Jay told Kim as he ushered her inside.

Kim walked through Molly's and it was easy to find the Intelligence table. Kevin was telling a joke as she approached so his voice was booming and everyone else was listening intently. That was until Adam spotted Kim.

"Kim!" Adam yelled in excitement of seeing her. They had talked on the phone plenty in the last two weeks but he has been busy with work and trying to give Nicole some space he hadn't gotten to see Kim. He jumped out of his chair and went over to give her a hug. He wrapped her in his arms and hugged her tight.

"Are you going to let go so us others can hug her too?" Kevin asked interrupting them.

"Hey Kev." Kim said as she pulled away from Adam and hugged him.

"Now that's what I'm talking bout." Kevin said as he squeezed her tight.

"Its good to see you all." Kim said to them all. Will gave her a little squeeze on the arm to say hi.

"You must be the infamous Kim I have heard so much about." Hailey said standing up to go over and shake Kim's hand. "I'll grab you a drink and a chair." Kevin said and Adam facilitated the introductions between Hailey and Kim.

"Kim this is Detective Hailey Upton. Hailey this is Kim Burgess."

"Nice to meet you." Kim said shaking Hailey's hand. She could feel Adam's eyes on her the whole time.

"Same to you. I feel like I already know you with how much everyone talks about you." Hailey told Kim. Kim simply smiled at this. She didn't want to use the over used 'I hope they were good things' or "I heard a lot about you too.' So she just smiled as she wondered if they told Hailey about Nicole and why Kim was on furlough. She decided to push it back and enjoy the night.

"Here you go, Kim." Kevin said as he handed her a shot a tequila and then passed some around to everyone else.

"Thank goodness. The wine at home hasn't been cutting it." Kim said. Once everyone had a shot Kevin said, "Not sure what to toast I just wanted to do shots. So here is to shots!" Everyone laughed and then downed their drinks.

"So did you see my brother when you came in?" Will asked Kim as she took a seat and took the beer Adam was handing her.

"Yeah. He was trying to get a hold of Erin but she wasn't answering. On a scale of how bad this is like 1-10 how bad is this?" Kim asked the group.

"10." Hailey responded.

"Off the scale." Adam said.

"There is something wrong?" Kevin joked.

"Okay. What is Voight doing to fix it? He is gonna fix it, right?" Kim asked. Everyone just looked at each other. "What is he doing?" She asked again.

"We actually have no idea." Adam told her.

"He has been pretty tight lipped about it." Kevin added.

"What do you think he could do? Its up to the Ivory tower." Hailey asked.

"Its Voight. He has gotten himself and us out of more sticky situations than I can count even situations with the Ivory tower." Kim told her before taking another sip of her beer.

"Maybe he is working on something and just not telling anyone." Adam threw out. Voight was known just to come through without telling anyone his plan.

"I hope." Kim responded. She couldn't imagine the team losing Erin.

Thankfully Kevin took the conversation and turned it to a happier note. Kim was enjoying herself for the first time in weeks. She was even liking Hailey even though at first she was skeptical. She went over to the bar with Adam to order another round.

"Having a good time?" Adam asked her.

"Yeah. This is nice." Kim said with a smile and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"What time did you tell Nicole you would be home?" Adam asked her.

"I didn't. Her and Zoe are visiting my mom for the weekend." Kim said with a sly smile.

"And why wasn't this mentioned earlier?" Adam asked.

"I didn't know it was important." Kim said with a smile. She knew it was very important.

"Maybe I should take you home then." Adam said. As much as he was enjoying the night out he would do anything for some alone time with Kim.

"Will you stay?" Kim asked. That was the only way she was leaving, with him.

"Do you want me to?" Adam asked. He was hoping for a yes. Even if they didn't do anything, he just wanted to spend the night with her.

Kim smiled up at him. "Of course."

That settled it for Adam. Otis had just given them all the beers. Adam threw down some money and brought them over to everyone. "Turns out we gotta go." He said to everyone.

"Already? Stay for another drink." Will asked. And Kevin smacked him under the table. He wanted them to leave together.

"You two go. I'm sure you need to get back to Nicole." Kevin said with a wink.

"Yeah." Kim replied. "Adam is going to drive me home."

"Hopefully we can do this again." Hailey said.

"Sure." Kim said. "It was nice to meet you." After all the farewells Adam and Kim headed out with his arm around her waist.

"So are they together?" Hailey asked Kevin.

"It's complicated. But if they aren't now they will be soon." Kevin told Hailey.


End file.
